Disgaea 2 Accursed Memories: Cursed Fate
by Silent Soul Ken -SSK
Summary: AUTHOR'S SUGGESTED READING: What if Adell knew he was a demon? What if he knew how to access it? What if he knew who his parents were? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1, The princess

**Disgaea 2 Accursed Memories: Cursed Fate**

**Summary: What if Adell knew what he really was and could access it? What if he knew who his parents were? Find out here.**

**Rating: T for violence, blood, and language.**

**A/N: This has been buzzing in my brain for a while and it's not gonna go till I make a story so I said 'what the hell?' and here's the result.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1  
The Princess_**

**_In this universe there are worlds... worlds of darkness, chaos, and death. These worlds are called Netherworlds... and they are ruled by supreme beings known only as Overlords. One world... the country planet of Veldime is soon to be turned into a lawless and chaotic Netherworld. _**

**_Veldime-Holt Village_**

In the small village of Holt a woman with purple hair and a long tail paced to and fro in front of a giant cauldron buried in the earth. Standing next to the cauldron was a man with hair as red as a tomato wearing a white shirt, a large red tie, black slacks, and had bright blue eye's. He also was wearing a pair of black gloves that shone slightly in the morning sunlight his name was Adell. Adell looked at the woman known only as Mom.

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" He asked. Mom stopped and turned to face him, she stared at him with three blood red eye's. "You don't have to do this you know. I can go and find Zenon myself." He said.

"Oh yes we do!" the woman said closing her three eye's and smiling rather smugly. "We've already tried searching for him, besides we have all the ingredients here! A shura sword, clown shoes, fried dragon, fairy oil and a wyrm bone! It's all here!" She said. She then turned to the cauldron. "Now we just have to sacrifice a little bit life energy for the summoning... I hope." When she said that 3 heads popped out from the cauldron. A man with a horn, grey skin, wearing glasses and a large yellow bump on his chest with eye's and a mouth. A boy with a short crop of gray hair and a pair of horns on his head, and a girl with pink hair and small bat wings on her back.

"Aghh! Ha... ha. Honey! This is going to take more than just a little life energy! We're gonna die!" the man said, known by everyone as Dad.

"Yeah! Why do you have to use our life anyway?" The boy known as Taro said shrilly. Mom jsut smiled and held up a hand shaking her head slightly.

"Yeah, yeah quit complaining your all demons it's just a year or two off your life you'd probably waste it!" She then looked at them her eye's pleading. "What? Don't you want to be human again? Do you want my work of fifteen years to be wasted!"

"But me and Tardo were born demons we don't care about being human!" The girl known as Hanako said. It was then that Mom gave a shrill laugh.

"OH HO HO HO HO! Shut up brat! Mommy wants to be human again! So be a good little sacrifice now!" And with that she walked to each head and knocked all three of them back into the cauldron. Adell looked at her appalled by her 'motherly charm'

"You call this good mothering?" The man said to Mom who promptly ignored him, he put his hand on his hips and held out a hand. "If you really need life energy you can use mine you know." the man said.

"Don't be absurd you're the only human left in this world everyone else turned into monsters! We can't waste any of your precious life." Mom said. The man just shook his head.

"I don't like this at all! Using sacrifices is just plain wrong. Only fair fights are worth fighting!" Adell said giving a stomp his fist held outstretched.

"OK, OK! You've voiced your opinion now get ready for the summoning ritual!" She said hurriedly.

"Did you even hear me!? DEVIL WOMAN!" Adell shouted his fists clenching so hard that his knuckles cracked.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! But I am a devil. Thanks to Zenons curse I have no conscience!" And with that she pulled out a flute and began to play a gentle melody. When she finished the cauldron began to pulse with a white light glyphs appearing with the light then vanishing. "By the spirits of Darkness and Light in the name of Adell I hereby summon "Overlord Zenon" to his side!" She intoned. Then a purple flame spewed forth from the cauldron with purple bolts striking the flame. Then a dark gust of wind and energy gathered at the cauldron and then exploded sending Dad, Taro and Hanako sprawling on the ground. Smoke issued forth from the cauldron and nothing happened. Mom put away her flute her eye's showing her disappointment. "Oh... what went wrong" she said then the cauldron began to shine with a purple light the ground shaking ferociously. The light grew brighter and brighter till it was blinding then a energy began to gather in the sky and when that energy finished gathering a strange symbol appeared. Purple bolts of energy sparked off from the symbol as it pulsed once, twice then exploded revealing a woman, in a large black dress wearing numerous large ribbons of red and gold, floating in the air, and then she slowly but surely floated down to the ground, her eye's closed shut when she landed she opened her eye's to reveal blood red eye's with a white slitted pupil. She turned left then right looking around.

"Hmm? What's going on? Where am I?" She asked.

"It's... A girl!?" Adell said struck dumb.

"Well she sure is cute for an overlord." Mom said, Adell turned his head to Mom then to the girl.

"You've gotta be kidding me! She's Overlord Zenon?" The girl turned to Adell.

"Overlord Zenon? Do you know my Father?" She asked this caught Adells attention.

"! Father!? Wait! You! You're Zenon's...!?" He said the woman gave a superior smirk.

"That I am! For I am Rozalin, the one and only daughter of Overlord Zenon!" Adell took a step back.

"Ah! You can't be serious..." Little did Adell know that this was only the begining of his troubles.

* * *

**Yep... I wanted to do this for a while so here it is... Adell is very aware that he is a demon in this story but everybody else does not also he knows who his parents are and what they are, but not what they look like. That should answer any questions you have.**


	2. Chapter 2, The Search Begins

**Disgaea 2 Accursed Memories: Cursed Fate**

**Summary: What if Adell knew what he really was and could access it? What if he knew who his parents were? Find out here.**

**Rating: T for violence, blood, and language.**

**A/N: Work, work, work... no breaks for the wicked... That's me in case you didn't understand.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 2  
The Search Begins_**

Adell stared at the woman who had declared herself as Overlord Zenons daughter. "Well, Overlord Zenon had a daughter you think we would've heard something like that." Dad said.

"I can't wait to tell Bridget about this!" Hanako declared excitedly and ran off to find said person.

"But how do we know she really is Overlords Zenons daughter?" Taro asked. Adell collected himself at this.

"Hey you've got a point. Hey toots, are you really the Overlords daughter?" Adell asked his hands on his side.

"How dare you address me as 'toots!' Do you no know the proper way to address a princess?" She exclaimed her eye's narrowing slightly, "And to question my lineage even after witnessing my noble visage... you people are truly deprived." She said.

"Yeah, yeah just answer the question." Adell said getting impatient.

"Very well... my heart is as broad as the night sky. Now behold my undeniable proof." A strange emblem appeared in the shape of a 4 leaf clover. "Surely you must recognize this emblem of the four leaf-clover!" Indeed Adell recognized it and so did Mom and Dad.

"OH! That four-leaf clover is...!" Dad began

"...The symbol of Overlord Zenon!" Mom finished.

"Indeed you are not as ignorant as your garb and demeanor suggest." Rozalin spat. "This emblem is proof of my heritage It is the bond between our souls as father and daughter!" She said haughtily.

"The four-leaf clover is the mark Zenon. The three-leaf clover is the mark of Zenon's curse which we all bear. Unlike ours it is said only close to Zenon himself bears the mark of the four-leaf clover." Dad said quickly. Then he turned to Adell who was standing next to him his arms across his muscular chest. "It looks like she really is his daugher!" Dad concluded. Mom smiled her eye's creasing upward.

"See Adell, this is great we can use her as a Hostage Oh, hohohohohoho!" Adell Narrowed his eye's.

"Are you nuts!? This isn't good at all!" He said.

"Me a hostage don't be absurd! I am simply not hostage material." Rozalin said.

"Ahahah! But we performed the ritual 'in the name of Adell I summon Zenon' hmm? Those are the terms." Mom said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Until Adell meets Overlord Zenon 'Your Highness' is bound by the ritual to stay by Adell's side. You can't disregard these conditions... can you?" Mom said.

'Hmph! Stupid summoning rituals!' Rozalin thought angrily.

[Rozalin] Is bound to Adell via summoning ritual!

"Not even I can disregard the terms of a summoning ritual. No matter, how unpleasant." Adell bristled at this.

"Unpleasant let's get something straight here sister! I don't like this anymore than you do! Actually I like it even less than you!" Adell said jabbing a finger in her direction. Rozalin stared at him at this.

"Adell..." Mom said looking at him sadly.

"What? You don't expect me to go looking for Zenon with her do you!?" Adell said. Mom smirked at this.

"What's the problem? Be a man! You can't give up now! What about all that fair fight nonsense." She said Adell just sighed and rubbed his head.

'This is going to be a problematic day.' he thought miserably. As he turned and looking behind him saw the princess just staring at him. Then she was looking around curiously.

**-A few minutes later-**

Adell had met his three new recruits, their names were Gnome, The red skull, Sheik the fighter, and Mabel the priest. Adell looked at them he looked at Dad. "Thanks Dad these guy should be useful." Adell said, Dad just gave a shaky laugh. Adell looked at them again then he turned to Friday. "Well time to go" He said and he walked over to Friday, everybody else following him. Adell noticed that Rozalin followed him at a bit of a distance. He stopped and turned around staring at Rozalin, "What's up?" She just hmphed and turned her head away. Adell shrugged, if she was upset at what he said earlier then he could care less. He hated girls and demons, and she was both why should he care about how she felt.

'What a brute! First addressing me as toots and then to say those things! He will surely regret this!' she thought angrily. Then as she looked around, she thought, 'It sure is bright in the outside world. All these monsters.' She looked at the pig-like orc, the beautiful and flowery alarune, the lithe nekomata, the rotting zombie, the large and powerful wood golem, the mysterious mothman, the strange penguin, and the living puppet. "Hmm, so this is what the outside world is like." Adell who had been talking with the small girl known as Friday caught onto this.

"The outside world? What the hell are you talking about? where are you from?" Adell said now confused.

"My mansion of course, it is located somewhere in the land of Veldime." She said closing her eye's to spare her the discomfort of looking at him.

"What you don't know where it is." He said folding his arms across his chest now skeptical. She opened her eye's.

"Well that summon of yours is quite jarring, and truth be told I've never been outside my mansion before." This caught everyone's attention, as Mabel turned to Gnome and chatted with him both shaking their heads.

"What!? Are you serious? What kind of life can you live without ever going outside?" Adell asked rather shocked by this news.

"Yeah?" Shiek added with his gruff tones.

"Hmm, I shall grant your request and tell you about the superior life-style of a noble. The standard recital takes 2 days..." She said Adell put his hands on his hips.

"Forget that... Look all I want is for you to cooperate! OK?" Adell said holding out a hand.

"Cooperate? Let me make this perfectly clear I will not abide being taken hostage!"

"Look that's fine I wasn't even going to do that anyway!" Adell said turning away from her.

"Then what are you going to do?" She asked stepping closer.

"I'm going to take you back to Zenon, back to your father." Sheik looked at Adell.

"What? Why would you do such a thing? Are we not enemies you and I? Do you expect me to believe you." Adell sighed and turned around to face the princess.

"Look princess, I have only one goal in mind to defeat Overlord Zenon after that I won't need you anymore! But I do need you to guide me there." Adell admitted.

"What did you just say? You are going to defeat my father?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why what's wrong with that?" he asked. It was then that she laughed.

"Hah hahahaha! Are you insane? You are but a mere human simpleton who does not know his place! My father has Slaughtered 1000 overlords! He is known as the God of All Overlords! How are you going to defeat him?" She asked.

"Go ahead and laugh but I will be the one to defeat him!" Adell said holding up a fist, his muscles bulging.

"Well you sure are confident... Ah I see you planning to use me as a hostage to threaten my father." Adell lowered his hand.

"Ha! I already told you I'm not gonna take you hostage, especially since you're a girl!" Adell said.

"Then what was the point of summoning me? I have better ways to waste my time!" Rozalin said now annoyed.

"We were trying to summon Zenon but... ah..." Adell began looking slightly nervous then he collected himself. "No there's no excuse for it I apologize for summoning you. I'm sorry."

"..." Rozalin suddenly walked forward till she was mere centimeters away from Adell staring deeply into his blue eye's.

"What! Hey, hey! Don't come any closer! I don't really like girls!" Adell said hurriedly. Friday and Mabel who had been staring at Adell looked rather crestfallen.

"To admit one's own mistake. You are truly honest especially for an enemy." She said moving back slightly to give him room, Adell looked relieved to be given the space.

"OK look! I will keep my promise I will return to your father. I pledge my honor on it." Adell said closing his eye's. She eyed him suspiciously.

"I still do not trust you if you truly are honorable why not simply release me?" She said.

"If it was that simple I would've already done so but, breaking the terms of a summon requires the sacrifice of a life... my life!" Adell said, Rozalin took this into consideration.

"Your life..." She said weighing the impact of the words. "Very well. You do appear truthful, I shall escort you to my father's mansion." She said Adell blinked then he nearly sighed.

'Good... at least I won't have any trouble convincing her to take me there... I've already got enough problems.' he thought. He then turned and talked to Friday to set out to find Zenon's mansion.

* * *

**Yay! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3, First Fight

**Disgaea 2 Accursed Memories: Cursed Fate**

**Summary: What if Adell knew what he really was and could access it? What if he knew who his parents were? Find out here.**

**Rating: T for violence, blood, and language.**

**A/N: Okay people just don't like reviewing for me... fine... I understand you're all a bunch of meanies!  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 3  
First Fight_**

Adell walked along with his new companions then he saw them three penguin-like creatures walking on pegs, with small demonic wings and a brown pocuh tied around their wasit. "Even this place is getting overrun with monsters!" Suddenly the penguins turned and one of the penguins reached into the pouch to pull out a pair of swords an evil smirk on it's beak. Adell and the other three got into their fighting stance Gnome holding up his staff while hopping from one foot the the other. Mabel holding her bow while a soft wind blew by and Shiek held his sword by his side while soft breeze blew his headband making it flap in the wind. "Is Zenon's curse getting stronger?" he asked as he prepared to to attack his enmy but Rozalin who stood dangerously close to the penguins turned to look at Adell.

_'You fool take you to my father? Did you think I would Blindly obey you? All enemies shall meet with death'_ As she continued her mental rambling the penguin who had taken out it's swords advanced behind Rozalin putting it's swords away and pulling out a large, black bomb. _'These lowly monsters shall feast on you! Then I shall be free of these odious cirucmstances! Ah ha ha ha ho!'_

_**BOOM!**_

Rozalin coughed out smoke as the bomb exploded covering her in soot. Adell turned to Rozalin. "Ouch! Critical hit!" he said. Everybody stared at her as she turned to the penguin creatures her face full of rage.

"W-W-What are you doing! You dolts! I am the daughter of Overlord Zenon such a violent act will not be forgiven!" The penguin then spun on it's pegs and the other penguins began to spin as well the penguin in the back spun faster and faster till it wound up in front of Adell and the others.

"Like we care dood! Our boss is gonna take out Overlord Zenon, so eat Prinny Bombs dood!" The penguin said. Adell pulled out a scouter from his pocket and held it up to his face. It scanned the penguin creature and Identified as a Prinny and it's level... 1.

"Too easy..." Adell said to himself.

"What did you say!? Are you confessing to be lackeys of some charltan plotting to kill my father!?" Rozalin cried. The prinny up front took a step forward toward Rozalin.

"You got it dood! We're lucky we found you out here dood!" It took a step back to it's companions and the three Prinnies lined up in a horizontal formation.

"H-Hey what happens now!?" Rozalin asked. Adell stomped his foot and held up his clenched fist.

"Obviously we kick their ass!" Adell pocketed his scouter and got back into his fighting stance Sheik Mabel and Gnome leaped next to him raising they're weapons to fight.

"Ah! Yes excellent plan... however there is a slight problem." Rozalin said.

"What kind of problem?" Adell asked looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"I... I do not know how to fight." Adell abandoned his stance to stare at Rozalin.

"You're joking right?" He asked.

"I do not joke with peasants." This comment was met with several face plants and Adell sighing.

"Okay... Now listen and listen good cause I'm only gonna explain this once. He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a small red gun with various decorations. He walked to Rozalin and gave it to her. "Look I've looked at you and I've gotten a good idea and what you can and can't use... You can't use your fists so we'll have to go with distance. This is a gun, it's fairly easy to use and it will allow to hit enemies from a distance." Adell put the gun in one of Rozalins outstretched hand and grabbed her other and led ined her up to a prinny. He then stood behind her his head close to her pointed ear. "Now all you have to do is put your finger in here." He manuvered her finger onto the trigger. "And squeeze." He gently pressed her finger on the trigger the recoil jerking her arm up slightly as the gun fired however with Adell holding her arm the recoil wasn't as bad as it could've been. The prinny stood stock still as the bullet hit squarely in the beak shattering it. It fell to the ground purple blood oozing from it's wounded beak.

"You get it?" Rozalin who was blushing slightly nodded and gripping the gun with both hands she aimed at another Prinny and fired. Now holding the gun with both arms the recoil was less than the first time. She smiled as the Prinny spun as it's bag was pierced then it exploded. The blackened form of the Prinny fell to the ground. "All right! Now let's get this fight started." Adell cried and he charged forward Gnome muttered something and a small vortex of fire engulfed the las prinny however Adell dived into the vortex and punched it in the large white belly. Then Sheik landed in front the prinny then he raised his sword and dashed through the Prinny swinging his sword as he did. Then he leaped over the Prinny then Mabel spun round bow in hand and fired a glowing arrow it pierced the Prinny right in the head it fell to the ground and then all three prinnies vanished into white light. Adell grinned as he stood posing dramatically one hand outstretched with a thumbs up as he gained hl from the recent battle. He then stopped his pose and turned to Rozalin and folded his arms over his chest whilst Shiek and the others stood behind him.

"Oook... So why are you so weak?" Adell asked her. She looked nervous as everybody stared at her waiting for her answer. She turned folding her arms over her chest and raising her her chin high.

"S-Silence! I am the daughter of Overlord Zenon but I've never had to fight before ever! I lived in a beautiful mansion what ever would I need to learn how to fight? That's for the lower classes!" Adell stared at her whilst Shiek bristled.

"Hey! You sh-!" He began but stopped when Adell raised a hand.

"So you're the Overlords precious spoiled daughter! How cliche... but you must be very important to him." She turned back to Adell her hands on her hips a proud smirk on her lips.

"That's right I am! My father cherishes me." She then looked at Adell, "Isn't it the same thing with humans? I've read so in my textbooks parental love, family love." She said. Adell stared at her silent for a few seconds. "Where my text books wrong?" Adell turned his back on her.

"No, they got it right I'm fighting for my family too." Adell said then he walked on leaving Rozalin to stare at him, mulling over his words.

* * *

_**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **_


	4. Chapter 4, Reason to Fight

**Disgaea 2 Accursed Memories: Cursed Fate**

**Summary: What if Adell knew what he really was and could access it? What if he knew who his parents were? Find out here.**

**Rating: T for violence, blood, and language.**

**A/N: Thanks to Dark omega z for the review as to how Adell got the scouter! It's a trade secret my friend. (Actually I needed to explain how they know peoples stats so I decided to put that in there) As for when Adell shows demonic power... that's coming... not soon... but not too late either.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 4  
Reason for Fighting  
_**

Adell walked forward to the small pool that showed a perfect view of the sky. Behind him came Rozalin, Sheik, Gnome and Mabel, then he saw them... more of the Prinnies. They were standing in front of one prinny then the prinny reached into it's pouch and pulled out a strange demonic skull, the other prinnies reached into their pouches and pulled out 1, 2, 3, skulls then the last one pulled out a bomb and the others face planted onto the floor. Adell watched this stupid show with a twitchy eye then he turned to Rozalin. "Hey... Are you really trying to lead me to Zenon's mansion?" He asked. She turned her back on him Her arms folded her head held arrogantly high.

"Of course. The path to an Overlord is laden with suitable trials to overcome. It is a tradition, if you do not face trials you will not fully appreciate your goals." She said haughtily. Adell felt his anger rise as he heard an explosion in the direction of the Prinnies. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Look I'm not doing this for the satisfaction... I just want to fight the Overlord." Adell said. She turned to him her eye's narrowed.

"Bumpkin! Do you not appreciate beauty? Every course to an Overlord begins with the beautiful art of leveling up!" Adell turned from her and turned to the prinnies. Already Shiek and the others were readying their weapons.

"Oh please! You do not eve know how to fight am I supposed believe that you know all this random trivial knowledge?" She raised a hand a proud smile on her face.

"Of course! How can a noble better justify squandering time then with the pursuit of knowledge?" Adell walked to the prinnies then he turned back to her.

"Ah! And being a demon and all you must have a lot of time to squander." Adell said. Then he turned back to the Prinnies who were slightly scorched. He jumped at them punching one in the beak and kicking another's peg legs. An arrow soared above Adells head and buried itself in an attacking Prinnies fin. Sheik then came down from above swinging his sword in a downward slash at the disabled Prinny a torrent of blood spilled out from the Prinny as it fell back. Then two small firey vortexes appeared sending the remaining prinnies into a firey end. Adell gave a thumbs up. "Good job everybody let's keep moving."

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Overlord Zenon's castle**_

In the castle of Overlord Zenon, Zenon lounged in a high back chair with demonic horns on the top, Zenon was a large man with blond hair, wearing a large red cloak, and wearing a large dark tie with the symbol of the four-leaf clover on his tie. When suddenly a hooded and masked figure in blue appeared, then the figure spoke, in a deep masculine voice. "Overlord Zenon, my master, I have just recieved urgent news from the princess' mansion..." Zenon opened his eye's which glowed red with power. "The princess has disappeared and it has happen in front of many servants..." Zenon sat up his eye's glowing even brighter.

"What...? Is this true?" Zenon asked his commanding voice, booming, another figured appeared same as the first however instead of blue this one was a light pink.

"It appears someone has summoned her... someone with decent summoning skills." The other said in a light, feminine voice.

"But who? How did they find out about the princess...?" Zenon said sitting forward his hand on his chin looking thoughtful.

"We do not know yet... but it obviously someone who opposes you..." The masked woman said, Zenon sat there rubbing his chin then he stood up and he thrusted his hand forward his fingers splayed.

"Find the princess immediately... you must not allow the outside world to contaminate her!" Zenon ordered.

"Yes sir, we will be sure to keep the princess a secret from anyone else." The masked woman said.

"What shall you have us do about the guards in the mansion." The masked man asked.

"Wipe them out... all of them." Zenon commanded.

"As you wish my master..." The man said and with that the two disappeared.

* * *

Adell stood over the small quivering orc, then he lifted one leg back and swung it forward sending the orc flying into a tree where impacted then fell then vanished. Adell looked at Mabel who was healing an injured Shiek whilst Gnome turned his gaze to the skies. Adell leaped up the wall then leaped down once twice and landed. "How is he?" He asked Mabel. Mabel smiled lightly.

"He'll be fine..." Mabel said, softly. Adell nodded and turned to walk when a voice spoke.

"Listen you!" Adell turned to see Rozalin walking up to him. He frowned at her, lately she had been fighting less and less even though Adell had taught her how to fight. "WHy do you wish to do something as stupid and reckless as fighting my father? Do you actually believe you actually believe you, a mere human, stand a chance against my father?" Adell felt his rage rise up again as he took two slow steps toward Rozalin. He stared at her his eye's locking with her's then he spoke.

"Zenon's curse turned every human into a monster. He turned our beautiful home into some twisted Netherworld. When people turn into monsters they start to lose their memories and conscience eventually becoming real monsters. I grew up watching as my family slowly turned into monsters." He turned his gaze to the floor his hands clenched. "Can you even image how painful! If my family becomes something truly monstrous..." His fists shook and he stared up at her. "I won't let that happen! I can't let that happen!" He then punched one fist into his open hand. "I will defeat Zenon! I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family!" Rozalin sneered at this.

"You may talk all you want but do you honestly believe that? You won't even take hostages remember?" Adell stared at her then he held up his fist.

"But there's no doubt I'll defeat!" Rozalin put a hand to her forehead.

"Yes, yes you declared that many times... but where does your confidence come from? Tell me!" Rozalin demanded lowering her hand.

"Look at me! I'm the only one in Veldime who hasn't turned into a monster! I still have all my memories and morals! I'm the only one who hasn't been turned into monster that has to mean something!" Adell said. Rozalin narrowed her eye's.

"Aaaaand?" She asked.

"That's it!" Adell said lowering his fist. Everybody's eye's, save Adells, widened in horror and disbelief.

"'That's it!' You're faith in defeating Zenon is solely based on that!" Rozalin asked. Adell folded his arms over his chest.

"Why? Is there a problem with that?" He asked, Rozalin took several steps back staring at him.

"It is more than just a problem... Are you so stupid you do not see it!" Rozalin shouted. "Do you not have a better reason such as being from a herioc lineage? Or being level 100,000,000? Normal people have, you know, real reasons to fight." She said.

"I don't care! Not having a good reason to fight is an excuse for people not to fight!" Sheik gave a yell at this.

"I suppose you're right but..."

"What's important is to never give up, to have an indomitable will! Even if your legs are broken and your arms fall off you have to fight to the end! That's just my style!" Adell said. Rozalins eye's narrowed again.

"A speech on willpower in this day and age? I did not know there were still people who believed in such silly notions! Perhaps it was your thick skull that prevented my fathers curse from affecting you!" She said,_ 'This human is a complete fool... such a cretin must not disturb my father! I shall have to kill him myself... be prepared' _she thought.

* * *

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **_


	5. Chapter 5, Tripping with Axel!

**Disgaea 2 Accursed Memories: Cursed Fate**

**Summary: What if Adell knew what he really was and could access it? What if he knew who his parents were? Find out here.**

**Rating: T for violence, blood, and language.**

**A/N: Thanks to Dark omega z Thanks once again for the reviews! As to why Adell is saying he's a human it's so everybody else believes that he's a human... The only ones who know what he really is are himself, and Elenor...  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 5  
Tripping with Axel!  
_**

A man with spiked blond hair, wearing a white cape coat, purple rocker pants, and white shoes stepped forward on a grassy hill. "We've ventured out to the frontiers of Veldime in search of a vicious hero who was spotted in the area!" The man said with a hoarse, yet energetic voice. Then he spun on the spot his hand raised dramatically. "Wait! what's this I can't believe it!" He turned to the right and suddenly did a side flip. He posed dramatically, "Look out! It's an invisible laser!" He then did another side flip back to his original position posing once again. "Hiyaaaa! Did you see that?" Then there was a loud click.

"!" The man winced then turned to where the voice had originated from. Standing there was a Zombie holding a camera a short fat man wearing a red jacket, blue pants, and black glasses, a male warrior, and a female warrior. The fat man ran to the man with blond hair. "Axel Darling..." He took a deep rasping breath. "How many times do we have to go over this! This for the traveling channel! We don't need action scenes for this show! So stop making up traps and enemies!" he hollered. Axel raised a hand a smirk on his face.

"But I'm the host!" Axel said simply the fat man took a few steps closer and he gave a slightly dark chuckle.

"Axel, Axel, Axel... No one expects anything from you anymore! There was a time when you were lighting up the stage as the Dark Hero... but that time is long gone!" The fat man said. As this discussion took place Adell and the others appeared. Adell stared up at the the pair the other's following behind him.

"Huh... Who are they?" Adell asked no-one in particular. It was then that Rozalin got an idea.

"That is him! That blond man over there is my father, Overlord Zenon." Rozalin said. Adell turned to her surprise on his face.

"W-What! Really?" Adell looked again at the blond man. "But... he looks so young can that guy really be your father?" Rozallin felt a bead of sweat fall from her cheek. However she put her hands on her hips a proud look on her face.

"Ah ha! Are you filled with terror now that he stands before you." Adell turned now angry.

"N-No that's not it at all! But I can't just attack him from behind! I must fight him head on!" Adell said his fist held out.

"Can you defeat him that way? He is known as the God of All Overlords" Rozalin said. Sheik who was standing behind Rozalin gave a nod.

"I won't lose! I have to save my family!" Adell said punching a fist into his open hand.

'This human... his family must be important to him. But if they are so important to him, he should stop fighting lost causes that will only get him killed! Nothing ever comes from dying... what a fool.' Rozalin thought then she turned a sad look crossing her eye's. 'Fighting is so sad.' It was then that Axel noticed the group below him.

"Hey Director look!" He said to the fat man. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen and a notepad and walked forward smiling he held out the note pad and pen. "Well hello there!" he said Adell turned to Axel angry.

"I don't want your stupid autograph! I want your life!" Adell roared holding up a fist. Axel blinked then turned to the director then back to Adell.

"Waaaaaaait! Am I on Screw'd?" Axel said however the Director had no time to answer as Adell had leaped up swinging his fist at Axel. Axel leaped back, "Hey what are you doing?" He cried. Adell however was too focused and furious to talk reasonably.

"Overlord Zenon you die today!" Axel was genuinely confused however he let that aside as he dodged the furious barrage of fists and feet leaping back.

"Director get out of here!" Axel shouted as he finally grabbed both of Adell's fists and began a power struggle. Adell's muscles bulged as he stared into Axel's coal black eye's. Sheik then appeared from above sword held high ready to swing down he gave a loud battlecry but was tackled by the warrior on Axel's side. The two warriors rolled on the ground and sprung up feet from each other. The warrior on Axel's side pulled a handle from his pocket and with a quick flick a blade appeared. Sheik raised an eyebrow.

"I hope you can fight well..." Sheik said. The other warrior smirked.

"The feeling is mutual!" The warrior said and the two sprang at each other swinging their weapons with wild ferocity the loud clanging resounded off the forest. Up on the hill Adell had swung his knee up between him and Axel breaking the power struggle. Axel staggered back then he flexed his fingers cracking them then he breathed deep and stood up straight one hand on hip the wind blowing his cloak. He held up a hand, and gestured toward Adell.

"Come on then!" Adell responded by giving a powerful stomp then dashing forward. Axel dodged the punches though he didn't attack back until one wild swing of Adells sent Adell flying past the Dark Hero where Axel delivered a powerful kick into Adells stomach Adell coughed as air was forced out his lungs. He rolled away from Axel and came up on one knee breathing hard as he laid a hand on his stomach. Axel smirked and leaned forward. "You've got a lot of guts challenging me... I'm probably am too strong for you but hey at least you put up a fight now it's time to end this!" Axel raised a hand and mystic symbols appeared in the air then his guitar appeared. Spiked and with a unique purple and white coloring he strummed it once letting off a high note. He then jumped high in the air the guitar spinning wildly electricity crackling then he came down with a _**Crang! **_purple electricity flying in four directions, one of them straight for Adell. Adell felt his body burn and his blood boil slightly as the electricity ran through his body. He fell back smoke rising from his body his eye's whited out. Axel smirked then he turned to where the two warriors were fighting. Both were panting however Sheik had the upper hand due to Mabel healing him. The other warrior was panting blood dripping off of wounds on his body. Mabel was standing behind Gnome who was preparing a spell to finish off the warrior when a spear suddenly flew down feet from him. Gnome took several steps back and Axel turned to see the female warrior running forward and jumping into the air. She landed in front of Gnome and punched him hard in the gut causing him to keel over clutching his stomach then he fell to the ground. Meanwhile Rozalin watched the whole thing with a haughty glare. She turned, and began to walk away.

'Serves them right.' she thought and she began to walk away when she found a blade being held up to her throat. She stopped and turned a cool eye to see a powerful arm held out, guessing it to be Sheik standing behind her the blade held reverse so his back was to her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sheik asked in his gruff voice, his eye's on Gnome and Mabel who were now fighting the female warrior.

"Why should you care? Barbarian, it's my duty as a noble to-" However she stopped as Sheik had spun round and grasped her throat.

"Personally I could care less what you noble's fucking do! But you are not gonna walk out of this battle! Are you not Overlord Zenon's daughter! Then prove that you have some worth by fighting! You running off whilst your comrades die! You are nothing more than the daughter of a coward!" Sheik roared as she grasped his hand and tried to pull it off but failed horribly as his grip tightened. "So what's it gonna be 'princess'? You gonna stand and fight like a true overlords daughter? Or you gonna run like the daughter of a coward?" Sheik breathed his face inches from her own. Her eye's rolled up slightly and he released she fell gasping and coughing. Sheik turned and ran toward the female fighter his sword held up a battle cry echoing in the air. Rozalin lay there for a while breathing gently then she pushed herself up to her feet, stood up straight and pulled out her gun.

"I am not a coward!" She spat out angrily, and she ran forward her gun held up.

* * *

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **__**REVIEW! REVIEW! **_


	6. Chapter 6, Finishing the fight

**Disgaea 2 Accursed Memories: Cursed Fate**

**Summary: What if Adell knew what he really was and could access it? What if he knew who his parents were? Find out here.**

**Rating: T for violence, blood, and language.**

**A/N: Thanks to Dark omega z once again for the reviews! Since you're dying to see some hint of Adell's demon powers I'll show you them.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 6  
Finishing the Fight  
_**

Adell had strange and tortured dreams. His family was advancing on him evil in their movement and in their intent. He turned to run but stopped as a monstrous and evil looking Hanako and Taro advanced on him. "No... No... NO!!!!" And with that Adell awoke from his unconsciousness. He looked around to see he was lying at a tree, in front of him was Mabel. Who was kneeling in front of him. "Mabel? What's?" However Mabel put a finger to his lips.

"Hush you're badly hurt from that attack." Mabel said she then swept the air with her hands and held them toward Adell a green light flowed outward form her hands and flew into Adell. Adell inhaled deeply then exhaled, his body suddenly felt lighter almost as if a weight was lifted. He stood up and looked down at Mabel.

"Thanks... I never realized that I was carrying so much on me..." Adell said. Mabel nodded then she turned her head to 'Overlord Zenon'

"He's strong he might be stronger than you sir." Adell lowered his head his eye's hidden in darkness. Mabel looked up and saw a rather sinister aura emanate from him. "Sir are you all right?" Adell raised his head and she saw blood red eye's staring at the demon who was now fighting with Sheik. "Sir why-?" She began but he held up a hand which the outlines of claws could be seen.

"Not now Mabel... I'll explain another day but not today!" Adell said then he ran forward, punching 'Overlord Zenon' in the face sending him flying into a tree.

"Whoa! You're strong kid!" Sheik said as 'Overlord Zenon' fell to the ground twitching it was then that the loud bangs of gunshots was heard. Adell and Sheik turned to see Rozalin standing in front of Gnome firing rapidly at the female warrior.

"Damn you hold still!" Rozalin snarled as she shot at the warrior. The warrior just smirked as she leaped back and forth dodging the bullets. Rozalin was growing frustrated everybody could see that. Sheik was about to jump in to help when Adell held up a hand. Sheik turned to look at him. Adell turned to him blue eye's gazing into his own black ones.

"Let her fight this fight on her own." Adell said, Sheik stared at him then shrugged and shouldered his sword and crouched down watching the fight. Rozalin continued to shoot but the woman stamina was impressive as she jumped from side to side. Rozalin was now becoming frustrated, if only she had some techniques like Sheik's Blade Rush or Adell's Triple strike but she had no techniques none due to her not fighting...

'If you don't have any techniques think of a new one!' Her brain said but what technique could she think of the only technique she knew was summoning... then it came to her. She threw her gun into the air and spoke a word. A pink hole appeared in the ground in front of her and her gun fell in the hole. 'Focus on what you need!' She thought and she reached down. 'Focus!' She thought and she grabbed something the warrior was watching amazed then she shook her head and ran forward spear held up.

"Watch out!" Gnome cried and he jumped forward arms held up however Rozalin smirked an evil smirk.

"Move!" She said and she pulled up from the hole a large gatling gun. She held it up, pushed Gnome to the side then pulled the trigger. The female warrior's eye's widened in horror as she was barraged by a hail of bullets the bullets ripping her limb from limb as she fell back a bloody mess. Rozalin stood there her finger still on the trigger. The gatling gun whined to a stop it's large barrel smoking. She then said the word from before and the hole appeared she dropped the gatling gun into the hole and her gun appeared floating in the air she grabbed it and looked up. She Adell standing there grinning. "Good job." She felt herself smile slightly then the smile faded as she realized just who exactly she was smiling at. She turned and hmphed. Then they heard a, 'Guh! why me!' and they turned to see 'Overlord Zenon' get dragged away. Adell who was frowning smiled then he jumped into the air.

"I-I-I-I did it! Ohhhhh yeahhhhhh! The mighty Zenon goeeeees doooooown!" He said striking a pose! Rozalin looked at Adell.

'Looks like that poor sod wasn't a strong enough substitute for my father... but Adell is a lot stronger than he appears. He's a human but he has the strength to fight demons.' she thought then she smiled darkly and put her hands on her hips. 'Hm hm hm, killing him will be so much more satisfying.' It was then she looked at Adell and then turned to where 'Overlord Zenon' had disappeared. "Oh No! It appears I did not look closely enough that is not my father it just some idiot!" She proclaimed Adell who had been dancing stopped and turned to Rozalin.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!?" He shouted.

* * *

_**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **_


	7. Chapter 7, Nightly Times

**Disgaea 2 Accursed Memories: Cursed Fate**

**Summary: What if Adell knew what he really was and could access it? What if he knew who his parents were? Find out here.**

**Rating: T for violence, blood, and language.**

**A/N: Thanks to Dark omega z once again for the reviews! Also thanks to Vyra, as for how Adell knows that he's a demon well... let's just say that's for another day... Next chapter will feature the Dark Court and how Adell plans to get stronger!  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 7  
Nightly Times_**

Adell was livid at the news that had just been presented to him and his comrades. Sheik was furious as well, Gnome was surprised and Mabel was shocked. Rozalin looked at them slightly nervously, "Now, now even princess' make mistakes. Let's go!" Adell stared at her silent, Sheik held up his sword, Gnome was looking nervously left and right and Mabel was mumbling some healing incantations. "What do you believe that I purposely confused myself?" She looked aghast "But! I am bound by your summons!" Adell stared at her silently then he sighed.

"Fine! For a moment I thought I won! But it's just been a big waste of time!" Adell said disappointed. Rozalin turned to the other's who were still glaring daggers at her, she then gave a yawn.

"Where is it that I may retire for the night?" She Adell looked at her.

"Everything is you, you, you, you! Fine let's go back to town! I'm getting hungry..." Adell said Rozalin gazed haughtily at him.

"I hope you have something to my liking with your slop... I have very picky tastes when comes to food." Adell held out a hand still glaring at her.

"I don't know what you like but Hanako's cooking is waaaaaay better than most chefs."

"Then I shall look forward to that I am ready to feast now!" Rozalin said and she turned and left. The others looked at Adell who nodded and said.

"Go on I'll catch up!" Adell said the others nodded and began to walk away however Mabel stayed. Adell looked at her then he turned his back on her. "What is it? Do you want to know what it is that happened today?" Adell asked. Mabel gave a nod and folded her arms across her chest.

"I think I have a right to know." Adell said nothing then he turned his head and stared at her.

"Not today... I'd rather not think of it I swear to you that I will tell you and the others another day just not now..." Adell said. Mabel stared at him then she nodded and turned and left. Adell casted his gaze to the ground. "I need to find Zenon's curse before it gets worse..." He looked up to the sky. "I don't like asking that girl for help but I have to trust her...for now." Adell said and with that he turned and left.

**-Later that Evening-**

Adell watched as Sheik pitched up three tents, Mabel stirred a pot full of stew and Gnome, using magic, lit a fire. "Are you sure you don't want to come inside and eat?" Sheik who had just finished pitching up the last tent smiled and leaned against the tent slightly.

"It's all right thought we do appreciate the offer we prefer to keep to ourselves, besides I prefer Mabels cooking over anybody else's." Sheik said. Adell smiled, then he rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you sure you don't want to try even a little bit? I'm telling you, you won't regret it!" Adell said holding up a finger. Sheik looked at Mabel, who looked at him then shrugged.

"All right boss just a sample." Sheik said. Adell smiled, turned and opened the door walking in he walked to Hanako, who was standing on a wooden stool cooking a large and bloody steak.

"Hey Hanako think you can make three small samples for the guys outside."

"Sure thing Adell!" Hanako said and she pulled out another frying pan and jumping down from the stool she ran to the refrigerator and looking through then pulling out a significantly smaller steak and set on the frying pan turning on the stove and within minutes was flipping and turning the small steak along with the other one.

**-15 minutes later-**

Adell was walking out three plates in hand of steak slices covered in a brown sauce. "Here you go!" Adell said, as he gave a plate to each of them. Sheik raised an eyebrow.

"Wow! This looks good!" Sheik cried Gnome and Mabel nodded in approval. They grabbed a fork and speared a steak bit and ate. They all froze, Adell who was used to this reaction counted down.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0!" Sheik's jaw dropped, Mabel opened her eye's, and Gnome lit up in flames!

"I-I-I-I-I-Incredible!!!" Sheik roared.

"Delectable!" Mabel cried.

"Scrumptious!" Gnome shouted, Adell grinned.

"See what did I tell you?" Adell said shaking his head slightly. Sheik sat there then he gulped down the rest of the food. Mabel ate the rest of her food with deliberate slowness, Gnome ate a slightly frenzied rate. When they finally finished eating they handed Adell their plates.

"That was the best food I've eaten in my entire life!" Sheik said Adell smiled.

"Glad you liked it." Adell said and with that he went inside the house. Mabel watched Adell leave then she thought back to what she had seen before. That aura definitively was not the aura of a human, it was that of a demon. As she wondered about this a slight burning smell came to her nose and she saw the stew bubbling black marks appearing on the sides.

"Oh no!" She cried and she hurriedly put out the flame and rushed to her pack to grab 3 bowls for the stew. To put it in simple terms this was definetly not Mabel's best cooking.

**-Inside Adell's home-**

Rozalin had just lowered her fork and picking up a napkin dabbed at her face to remove any blemishes, her eye's closed. Unaware's to her the whole of Adell's family save for Adell himself was watching her with baited breaths. She opened her eye's and saw the hopeful and fearful looks cast in her direction. She lowered her napkin and spoke, "Well that was certainly a good meal... in fact I daresay it's one of the bests I've ever had." Rozalin admitted. The collective sigh made her drop a sweat then she gave a smile. "You certainly are a remarkable chef Hanako it seems as though your brother was telling the truth!" Hanako's pink cheek's turned a dark shade of pink.

"Big brother always tells the truth!" Hanako said. Rozalin raised an eyebrow.

"Always?" Rozalin asked, Hanako's blush faded.

"Yes Always!" Hanako shot back. Rozalin didn't say anything then she stood up.

"I'm going to retire for the night. Is there any clothes I might change into for the night?" She asked, Mom put a hand on her chin.

"I think you could use my spare pajamas they should fit you well." Mom said and she went upstairs to grab the said clothes. Adell watched as Mom went upstairs. Then he turned his gaze to his family who was looking at Rozalin or as Dad was doing talking to her. He stared at her then he turned his gaze to the kitching sink where he was washing the dishes. As he washed the dishes he thought about his fight with the fake Zenon and how weak he was eventually resorting to _that_ power. He clenched a plate tightly and he slowly lowered the plate into the bubbling mass of water. He lowered his head and stared at the mass of bubble's. Then he washed the soap off his hands put on his long black gloves and walked outside. He walked up to the tents and pulling Sheik's open found the warrior with his armored gloves and head band reading a book called 'The way of the Sword' Sheik looked up.

"Come with me and wake the others." Adell said and with that he was gone and walking toward a tent with a symbol of a Judge's Hammer. He waited there as yawning and mumbling Gnome, Mabel, and Shiek walked up.

"So boss what's up?" Sheik asked. Adell turned his gaze to him then he looked at his hand whic lay open.

"I think we're in need of a few extra soldiers..." Adell said and with that he went into the tent.

* * *

Rozalin changed into the pajama's noticing the holes that had been cut in to allow her wings to fit in. She flapped her wings slightly happy then she looked around in the room she now had. Apparently it used to be Adell's room when he was young but Adell had built himself a new room in the attic and therefore didn't use the room anymore. As she looked around she noticed the various workout items and the single poster of a man wearing gloves punching with the words 'BIG BANG!' on the top in spikey letters. She then saw a small punching bag, and she walked over to it noticing the various bandages applied to it. Then she noted the blood on some of the bandages, she pulled away. She then noticed the large cabinet and opened it to see Adells current outfit only smaller but growing larger and larger as the row went along. She smiled slightly, "He must really like this outfit, what a boorish fool," she said. She then closed the closet and walked to the bed where she sat down. She looked around once more then stretched yawning all the while. A knock and the door opened to reveal Mom.

"Is everything alright?" She asked Rozalin nodded.

"Yes thank you..." She said smiling.

"Have good dreams." Mom said and she closed the door. Rozalin nodded and with that she shuffled ont the bed fluffed the pillow then laid down pulling the blankets over her and closed her eye's.

That night Rozalin had troubling dreams indeed...

* * *

_**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **_


	8. Chapter 8, Of Nightmares and Dark Courts

**Disgaea 2 Accursed Memories: Cursed Fate**

**Summary: What if Adell knew what he really was and could access it? What if he knew who his parents were? Find out here.**

**Rating: T for violence, blood, and language.**

**A/N: Thanks to Dark omega z once again for the reviews! This chapter is short for several reasons but I can't exactly list them all... I will say because it doesn't have much action that will come in the next chapter... also this will mostly go back to the original story slightly.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 8  
Of Nightmares and Dark Courts_**

Adell stood staring at the court, he watched as the various monsters walked to different seats mumbling to each other. He watched as the Wood Giant, giant beings made of wood, stared at the Baciels, Powerful demons created ages past, who stared back hatred burning in each other's eye's. Adell then casted his gaze up to the Mothmans, giant moth-like creatures that had vaguely humanoid appearance, who were scratching their heads with their wings. Then he turned his gaze to the Orcs, a small pig-like speicies that carried large maces, who were oinking and snorting waveing their maces. Then he turned his eye's to Ghosts and finally the White Dragons, the Ghosts being spirits of the dead, and the White Dragons, being Dragons possessing the power of the heavens.

Adell looked at them all and then he looked at the bill in his hand. 'Summon Male Ninjas!' Adell stared at this, he had heard about Ninja's they were experts at close range fighting and had some long range skills. It would be a good idea to have a few in his squad, he also planned to have some female ninja's as well he just needed to the get the male ninja's first. Suddenly there was a loud banging. "Order in the court! Order!" A loud voice boomed. All mutterings stopped, "Today in this court a human has come forward with this request!" There was silence Adell spun round sensing a presence but saw none. Mabel however shuddered, Gnome gulped, and Sheik clutched his sword tightly. All were aware yet none could see and they probably never would see, not with their puny power levels. "The request is, 'Summon Male Ninjas!'" the voice boomed, there was some mutterings at this. "Cast your votes... NOW!"

* * *

Rozalin saw gravestones.... gravestones upon gravestones upon gravestones. "What is this?" She wondered as she looked around, the place spoke of death and destruction... it was a terrible sight to see. She walked through the gravestones looking at each of them to see no name's on the grave heads. She then saw it, a clearing...

* * *

Adell was sweating slightly, there was only one person left to vote... it was the head Wood Giant known as Senator Ecovillian, Adell stared up at the monstrous being. Who rubbed his giant wooden chin, it turned it's eye's to it companions and saw them all staring at him. Then it turned it's large green eye's to Adell. "**AYE!**" it shouted Adell released his breath with that final aye he could begin making his ninja's. He bowed at the court then he turned to leave. "Wait!" Adell turned to see the Giant step up and walk up to Adell. "I like you kid... How would you like to become a senator here in the glorious Dark Court?" Adell raised an eyebrow then he turned his gaze to the other senators who were now muttering amongst each other. Adell put a hand on his chin thinking about then he looked up at the Giant.

"You got a deal but in exchange I want to 'Summon Female Ninja's and Sinners'" Adell said. The Wood Giant smiled, and held out a huge hand which Adell took.

"Ha ha! I like you kid it's a deal!" The wood giant said.

* * *

Adell walked out of the tent and looked at his 4 new recruits, A male ninja with blond hair who went by the names of Minato, and a ninja with green hair named Sven, both of them preferring to fight with their fists. A female ninja by the name of Julian who fought with a sword, and a sinner by the name of Marcus who also fought with his fists. Adell looked at his new recruits who were at level one Adell looked at his own and the the other's to learn they were level 3. Adell looked at the four then he held out a hand. "Welcome to the squad!" Adell said simply. Minato looked down at the hand then he held out his own and grapsed Adell's feeling the powerful muscles in the grip. Then Minaot released the grip and he bowed his fist resting on his palm.

"The honor is our's Adell-sama," Minato said Adell looked at the blond haired ninja he rubbed the back of his head.

"You can just call me Adell ya' know?" Adell said slightly sheepishly the blond haired ninja bowed again.

"Forgive me... Adell," Minato said bowing even lower. Adell turne to the other's.

"All right now let's really get some sleep" Adell said Sheik and the other's nodded, then Adell turned to Minato and the rest. "You guys can sleep in my house if you want." He said however Minato shook his head. "We will be training to get as strong as you if possible even stronger." Adell raised an eyebrow at this.

"All right if you get tired make sure to rest! Don't push yourself it'll be a while before we are all strong enought to fight Zenon" Adell said Minato was quiet but he gave a nod and turned to the tent with the words 'Friday' on the top. The other 3 followed him the sinner mumbling something. Adell watched them go then he turned and walked into the house he walked up the stairs. He then reached the end of the hall where he reached up and pulled on a small string dangling from the ceiling. The ceiling fell down to reveal stairs whic Adell walked. He looked at the attic that he had turned into a room. Looking at the punching bag that lay in the far corner and the mirror that lay just in front of his bed he sighed and walked over to his bed flopping down onto it falling asleep as soon as he hit the bed.

* * *

She saw it... the figure standing in the center large cape billowing out, Hair tied back flowing two large swords in hand, standing in a small crater. It could only be one person... " Father! Is that you? Father answer me!" Then the dream faded into white.

* * *

_**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **_


	9. Chapter 9, Morning Sparring

**Disgaea 2 Accursed Memories: Cursed Fate**

**Summary: What if Adell knew what he really was and could access it? What if he knew who his parents were? Find out here.**

**Rating: T for violence, blood, and language.**

**A/N: Chapter 9! Morning Sparring!  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 9  
Morning Sparring!_**

Adell awoke to the shrill ringing of his alarm clock which he raised a fist and brought down on the clock. It crunched up into a pile of bolts and broken wires. He groggily got up and looked down at himself. His shirt was white as always but Adell, still grumbling, got up and walked over to his closet to which he opened and pulled out an exact copy of the shirt he was wearing and a copy of his shoes and pants. He walked downstairs nearly tripping as he walked down muttering something about stupid steps. He walked to the bathroom and opened the closed door to see Hanako standing on a stool brushing her teeth. "Morning big brother!" Hanako cried Adell yawned rubbed his eye's then he stared at Hanako.

"Morning Hanako," Adell said slightly less enthusiastically, Hanako smiled revealing her foam covered teeth then he reached over grabbed a large cup with both hand and splashed some water into her mouth she sloshed the water then spat out the water into the sink. She then jumped down from the stool and walked out. "Hey Hanako wake up that Rozalin girl... we need to get going today!" Adell said watching his sister leave. She saluted to him and turned to the right walking to Adell's old room. Adell closed the bathroom door and pulled off his shirt.

* * *

Sheik yawned as he walked out of his tent smacking his lips he sleepily grabbed the plate Mabel handed over to him and began to cut up the pancakes stacked then he speared the cut off part and stuffed it in his mouth. He chewed on the large bite then swallowed, wincing slightly as the large chunks of wheat passed through his throat. He then looked at Mabel, "Got any syrup?" He asked Mabel rummaged through her bag and pulled out the plastic bottle filled with amber brown liquid he grabbed it and poured out liberal amounts of the sticky syrup onto the stack of pancakes. He then handed the bottle back to Mabel who gave it to Gnome who was also eating though at a much smaller pace. Sheik then looked up at the house watching the chimney churn out black smoke. He then casted his eye's to Mabel, "What do you think of that Rozalin girl?" Mabel turned her head to Sheik.

"She's a girl with a lot of potential especially if she really is Overlord Zenon's daughter..." Sheik raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by 'if?' There is no if she just is!" Sheik said pointing his fork at Mabel. Mabel nodded but she casted her eye's to the ground.

"I've heard rumors of Overlord Zenon for years on end... However there is one rumor I can't get out of my head." Mabel said her eyebrows furrowed. Sheik leaned forward slightly and Gnome was looking at the two.

"What rumor is this?"

"Well..." Mabel began but she was interrupted by the door opening and Adell stepping out.

"Morning everybody!" Adell called, Sheik got up to answer but stopped as 3 figures landed infront of Adell. Adell looked at the three ninja's who were kneeling before him. Adell raised an eyebrow at this. "Hey guys what's up?" Minato stayed kneeling then he stood up.

"Adell... We would like to test our strength against you!" Adell stared at them blinked then he grinned.

"All right... let's see the results of your training." Adell said getting into his fighting stance. Minato nodded then turned to the other two ninja's and nodded who also got into their fighting stances. Minato held up a hand crossed into a sign and spread his legs apart, Sven did the same, and Julian stood up straight her sword held behind her as she raised on hand also crossed in a sign. She then vanished and reappeared in front of Adell swinging her sword upward to slash at him but was stopped by a gloved hand grabbing the blade she turned her head to see Sheik standing there a grin on his face.

"If you have a sword then you better fight me!" Sheik said and he pushed Julian back with strength that he did not have the day before his sword shouldered but now raised high. Adell was now jumping up and down, swinging his arms back and forth then landed in his fighting position he watched Minato and Sven carefully not taking his eye's off of either one. Minato came first jumping high spinning in the air then coming down with his foot outstretched in an axe kick. Adell crossed his arms and held them up to block the blow. He was surprised at how weak the attack was, as Minato rebounded back Adell held up a hand.

"Hold on a second." Minato who had been running forward stopped staring at Adell. Adell reached into his pocket and pulled out his scouter. He put it on then he looked at Minato. His power level was level 3 he then looked at Sven who was at level 2 then he turned his gaze to Julian who was also a 2. Sheik was however a level 4 Adell watched as the warrior lazily spun his sword from side to side along his body then struck out powerfully with his sword his blade knocking Julians blade out of her hand. She staggered back and he appeared in front of her his hand on her throat lifting her into the air the blade poised at her head. He spoke something and Julian stared at him then she nodded he relased her then he shouldered his sword and walked back to Adell. Adell removed the scouter and put it back in his pants pocket. He looked at Minato, what was his own power level? He shook his head it didn't matter anymore. He got into his fighitng postition then he lunged forward. Adell came a fist knocking into Minato, a foot rising to catch Sven in the chest. They both flew back into the tent's knocking them over Adell stood there on hand held low near his knee the other up above his head his legs spread shoulder width apart.

Minato was the first to recover as he leaped out of the wreckage of the tent and came fast. His fist flew to Adell who caught it then Minato threw out another fist to which Adell blocked with his arm then he grabbed the fist. He gripped tight and began to spin round and round. He then released Minato sending him flying, Sven pushed his head out of wreckage of the tent only to be pushed back in as Minato flew into Sven. Adell then understood what he had to do next he ran forward and vanished. Then he reappeared running forward again then dissapperaed again leaving a ghost of his image. He did this four more times Sven and Minato watched as their leader appeared then disapperead all so suddenly. Then he vanished all together, they looked around looking for their leader then they heard it the soft pat of footsteps behind them. They spun round to see Adell standing behind them his fist held back.

"See ya..." He said and he leaped up in a powerful uppercut getting both of them and sending them spinning into the air. They landed hard on the ground as Adell landed softly in the place they once occupied and then he leaped back vanishing and reappearing in the spot he once stood. He heard loud clapping and turned to see Marcus leaning against the window clapping his chains rattling as he clapped.

"Heh... not bad boss." He said in a sneering undertone. Adell nodded, he then realized that he was slightly out of breath. He got down onto a knee.

"Boss!?" Sheik cried as he ran over to Adell, he dropped his sword and knelt next to Adell. Adell looked at Sheik then he held up hand and got up.

"I'm okay..." Adell said then Hanako came running out followed closely by Taro..

"Adeeeeeeellll! I woke the lady for you!" Hanako called out as she ran to her brother. Adell closed his eye's.

"Thanks Hanako." Adell said then Hanako looked at Adell smiling slightly.

"Hey Adell I think she as crying." Adell opened his eye's looking surprised.

"Her? Crying? You must of been seeing things!" Adell said, then the door opened and out walked Rozalin her eye's closed.

"Hmm I must say this was certainly a valuable experience. It's my first time sleeping in a dog house." Rozalin said opening her eye's and glaring at Adell.

"Hey! That's not a dog house! It's my house!" Then Dad appeared along with Mom.

* * *

_**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **_


	10. Chapter 10, The Palace

**Disgaea 2 Accursed Memories: Cursed Fate**

**Summary: What if Adell knew what he really was and could access it? What if he knew who his parents were? Find out here.**

**Rating: T for violence, blood, and language.**

**A/N: All right I'm on a roll! Now Co-authoring with another author known Kyuubi-no-Kami  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 10  
The Palace_**

"Now, now settle down Adell, Rozalin is royalty and so probably compared to her gorgeous mansion our house must seem like... a dog house! Ha ha ha…hmm." He said laughing humorlessly. Adell stared at Dad with a look that pretty much said 'what the hell are you talking about' his father shrugged and laughed once again. Mom walked up to Adell put a hand on Adell's shoulder.

"Okay Adell you better go and defeat Zenon this time. Or else we'll all turn into real monsters!" She raised up her arms and began to lurch toward him, groaning, "Brains! Brains!" Adell narrowed his eye's slightly at Mom.

"That's not funny, don't joke about stuff like that." Mom rolled her eyes at him.  
A passing zombie chipped in, "Yea, that's disgusting." Adell gestured toward the zombie, as if saying 'See? Even he agrees.' He regretted it almost instantly. "Real brains are best in a stew, usually with a bit of pepper on the side." Adell stared at him, too shocked for words.

Hanako shook her head, saying, "Nah, brains are best with a stir fry. Oh that reminds me!" Hanako ran up and hugged Adell, "Don't forget bring back some 'souvenirs' Adell."

Adell stared at her, "You're kidding, right? Right?" Hanako just laughed. Adell's eyes went from his mother, to the zombie, and then came to rest on his sister. "Ugh... These are the people I'm fighting for."

Sheik stood up and shrugged. "It could be worse boss." Adell looked at Sheik then he nodded.

_'It most surely could be worse...' _Adell thought then he looked at Rozalin who was talking to Friday whose tent had vanished. He gently disengaged Hanako from his torso and walked over to Rozalin. Taro looked at Rozalin then at Adell.

"Are you sure you can trust this lady?" Taro asked his older brother Adell stopped and turned opening his mouth however Mom had the answer already.

"Of course we don't trust her she's a demon! That's why we have summoning rituals." She said smiling malevolently, Adell stared at Mom for a minute then said.

"I trust her." He was met with many stares from various people, Adell stared back meeting each of their gaze unflinchingly. "I promised myself that I would trust her... I also promised to take her back to her father it's as simple as that." Adell said closing his eye's, Taro shook his head.

"Stop trying to be cool, or I'm gonna tell Mom... you're just gonna get hurt." Taro said Adell opened his eye's smiling broadly.

"I don't care. I can't help it if I was born this cool!" He said and with that he walked over to Rozalin who was nodding at Friday.

"...Sometimes it takes a beginner hundreds to thousands of years to get portals right!" Friday said, Rozalin nodded, then she turned her head to see Adell walking over. Friday flushed crimson. "OH! Adell! Wh-wh-what's going on? Heh heh...!" Friday said smiling nervously Rozalin turned her red eye's to Friday.

_ 'What's this? It seems she has affections for him? But why would anyone love a brute like him?'_ Rozalin thought nastily, _'He does have a developed body structure...and those eyes-wait a__ minute... what?!'_ she shook her head from side to side to banish the strange thought. She then glared at Adell who simply smiled.

"So where to?" He said closing his eye's. She stared at him for a while then she looked around.

"Ah, let me get my bearings... my father resides-over there!" she said pointing down a road. Adell opened his eye's looking down the road suspiciously.

"Over there huh? Why do I get the feeling that you're just pointing in some random direction?" Adell asked, Rozalin closed her eyes and shrugged.

"Oh ye of little faith. HUMPH! When my father and I listen to our hearts we can feel where we are." Adell looked surprised at this.

"Listen to your hearts?" He asked, tilting his head. Rozalin nodded, looking at him warily, she was sure he wouldn't believe her. He closed his eyes, as if meditating on the matter.  
Opening them he said, "All right then," He turned to Sheik and the others who were still staring at him. "Come on guys we have our heading!" They looked at each other then Shiek took a step forward.

"Boss can we talk to you real quick?" Sheik asked Adell blinked, then he walked toward the group.

"What's up?" Adell asked, when he reached the group. Sheik rubbed the back of his head.

"We are not sure that you should trust that woman," He said quietly. Adell folded his arms across his chest.

"Listen... I don't need you guys to trust her at all. What I do need is for you guys to trust me..." Mabel nodded.

"We do sir... the thing is we cannot trust her. True we are also demons, but she is the daughter of your sworn enemy, Overlord Zenon not only that but this promise of your's to bring her back to her father we cannot understand." She said, Adell was silent.

"Now that I think about why did you make that promise in the first place?" Marcus asked, Adell closed his eye's.

"It's our fault that she got separated from her father. The only thing to make things right is to return her to her father, and I always keep my promises... that's just my style." Adell said opening his eye's he then turned. "Come on we gotta find Zenon before his curse get's worse!" Adell said smiling with that he walked toward Rozalin who had alreasy started down the path she had pointed. Sheik turned to the others smiling as well.

"You heard the boss, let's go!" Sheik said. With that he took off after Adell, the other's following him Julian pausing to grab her sword before running with them.

**-A few hours later-**

Adell and the others came to a large white palace that had a giant red 3 leaf clover. Rozalin blinked in surprise, "O-Oh! There's a palace here?" She asked. Adell narrowed his eye's.

"Why do you sound so surprised this is the place you were guiding us to isn't it?" Rozalin felt a drop of sweat appear on ehr face as she rounded on Adell.

"Oh yes! Yes of course this is my father's palace." Rozalin said holding up a hand and smiling proudly. Adell still stared at her.

"Really? Cause it seemed as if you were guiding us randomly at one point. And I expected more from Overlord Zenon's palace than this... crumbling building..." Adell said sounding very disappointed.

"Oh do you truly doubt my sincerity?" Adell shook his head.

"No... I trust you it's just... never mind..." Adell said and with that he walked to the palace hoping against hope that Zenon was inside.

* * *

Omake: Stay in school kids!

By Kyuubi-no-Kami

Adell: Hanako, don't you and Taro two have school or something?  
Hanako: Don't be silly Adell, demons don't have schools, even if they did, who would go to the classes?  
Adell, sighing: You guys are just altered humans though, you should go to school, unless you want to end up like…(Look around) Like that guy! (Points at Marcus)  
Marcus: I take offense at that. I took four years of college.  
Adell, surprised: What? Really?  
Marcus, nodding: Of course, I got my degree from Zetta state.  
Adell: (Something's not right) What did you major in?  
Marcus, grinning: Advanced Badassery  
Adell: …huh?  
Hanako: Oh wow! That sounds awesome, you're right Adell, I should go study. Maybe later I can practice with Tardo!  
Adell, panicking: Wait a second!  
Marcus, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter: Good to know someone like you is looking after their future, haha!

* * *

_**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **_


	11. Chapter 11, The Cursed Frog

**Disgaea 2 Accursed Memories: Cursed Fate**

**Summary: What if Adell knew what he really was and could access it? What if he knew who his parents were? Find out here.**

**Rating: T for violence, blood, and language.**

**A/N: All right we're on a roll! Now Co-authoring Kyuubi-no-Kami!  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 11  
The Cursed Frog_**

The Killer puppet charged Adell, bringing its arm back to deliver a crippling blow. Adell waited until the puppet was a foot away, then pivoted on his foot to avoid the attack. The puppet stumbled, leaving itself wide open for a counterattack. Adell's fist darted out, reducing the puppet to splinters. Adell sighed and adjusted his gloves on his hands making sure the fingers were correctly in place. He didn't even flinch as a puppet jumped behind. It drew back its fist to attack, then halted. It shook a bit, as if paralyzed with fear. Then, very slowly, it collapsed upon itself piece by piece and disappeared in a burst of white light. Minato dropped the nail he had been holding and, sighing, turned his gaze to his employer, "If you don't mind me saying Adell that was quite risky what you did." Adell smiled then he stopped adjusting his glove and placed a hand on Minato's shoulder.

"I had a feeling you would take care of him yourself." Minato didn't know why but for some reason he felt happy knowing that someone was trusting him. Minato smiled under his mask but to anybody else who wasn't looking closely enough the face would've been emotionless as always. Minato then turned his gaze to the others who were finishing off the rest of their enemies. Sheik, Mabel, and Gnome were silently watching as Sven, Marcus, Rozalin, and Julian worked together to take out the last puppet. Adell watched as Rozalin and Julian attacked to which Marcus and Sven comboed with a powerful backflip kick sending the enemy in the air. Then the two landed on their hands as Rozalin and Julian jumped back landing on their feet then Marcus and Sven pushed with their feet and sent Rozalin and Julian into the air who raised their fists and slammed on the enemy's head sending the enemy crashing into the ground. The puppet cracked and split the ground as it impacted, then vanished into white light. Adell smiled as he saw Rozalin flick her hair to the side and fold her arms across her chest.

"Hmph, stupid puppet." She muttered and turned to walk toward Adell, who was watching her quietly. She looked at him, suddenly aware of his gaze, then she looked away closing her eyes. "What?" She asked snappishly. Adell just shrugged.

"Oh nothing much, just impressed with how you took down that last Killer Puppet." Adell said, Rozalin turned her gaze to him, surprise evident in her features.

"R-Really?" Adell smiled and nodded. Rozalin stared at him for a minute then she turned her gaze away from him, her hair hiding the slight flushing of her face. "Thank you." she said after a minutes silence, Adell just grinned broadly.

"No problem, now let's get going." He said. Rozalin nodded and she walked with him as they began to explore the deeper parts of the palace. Minato and the others looked at each other then nodded. They too followed after Rozalin and Adell.

**Deeper in the Palace**

In the middle of a crumbling room within the palace a figuring is lone figure is seen moving amidst broken bodies and various destroyed works of art. The layout of the room might have once suggested a grand ballroom, but in light of its current circumstances, could only be described as a battlefield. The figure is a red, floating, dirty-looking frog wearing a tattered blue tuxedo with small wings poking through the back. It moves to and fro through the air, as if pacing. As it moved it looked around the crumbling and broken palace. Then it grabbed its head. "What do I do? What do I do?" The frog spoke in a heavily french accent. "Overlord Zenon's palace has been destroyed. I was able to survive thanks to my [Feign Death Super Move!] But now Overlord Zenon's going to kill me-hee-hee-eee!!!" The frog moaned. It was then he noticed a group of figures walking toward him. He hovered forward slightly to get a better view. Most of the group he did not recognize but he definitely recognized one person in the group and that person was Rozalin! "Oh! My princess is it really you? Oui! It's been a long time non!? Hee hee! Come here and give me a hug!" It called with glee, and began floating toward her. Rozalin looked at the frog, and her face paled.  
"Ugh! What manner of scoundrel are you?" Rozalin cried in disgust, the frog dropped from the air coming to a sliding halt in front of Rozalin and Adell. Rozalin flinched and jerked her foot back, getting ready to send this...thing flying, when Adell stopped her.

"Hold on, do you know him?" Rozalin looked like she was ready to slap him.

"Of course not! Why would a noble lady like me have anything to do with-" The frog's groans interrupted her.

"Ah, your words, zey strike at my very heart Princess...Have you forgotten your friend Tink so easily?" It looked like it had tears in its eyes, but then again it was a frog so it could have just been slime to keep its eyes moist.  
Rozalin crossed her arms and turned up her nose at this, "HUMPH, to try and impersonate my childhood friend," Adell looked from Rozalin to 'Tink'.

"Wait, if this isn't him, who is Tink?" Rozalin turned to Adell, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Tink was a handsome demon of royal blood-a real demon, not an altered human. We grew up together in this castle, he was a trustworthy friend." Rozalin paused, then frowned, "Well, more trustworthy than some...Hmmm, perhaps I should say 'trustworthy for a demon' and leave it at that." Tink watched all of this with amphibian shock on his face.

"Maybe I shouldn't have bothered with my [Feign Death Super Move...]." Then he noticed something, "Hey...who are you who adresses the princess in such an informal manner? Only I am allowed zat privelege! I shall punish your crassness with 1000 beatings!" He floated up to the ceiling and tore off a wooden plank several times larger than himself. He divebombed Adell, attemping to smash him with the board. Adell jumped back just in time.

"Sheesh, what's his problem?" he said getting into his fighting stance.

_'Yep, that's Tink, same egotistical, half-insane Tink.' _Rozalin thought outloud she said, "There's only one way to stop him-" but Adell had cut her off."

"Right! We have to knock him out, we can question him later." He called to everyone else, "I got this guy, the rest of you make sure he doesn't have any friends hiding around here."  
Rozalin was torn, on the one hand, she could save everyone some trouble and say the phrase that would turn Tink back to normal. If she did this, Tink wouldn't have the chance to kill Adell, and release her from her contract. But Tink could get hurt and-then again...she had never gotten revenge on him for peeking on her in the bath the other day. Her decison made she found a seat on the sidelines to watch her childhood friend get mangled.

Good clean family fun...for demons anyway.

* * *

_**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **_


	12. Chapter 12, Adell vs Tink

**Disgaea 2 Accursed Memories: Cursed Fate**

**Summary: What if Adell knew what he really was and could access it? What if he knew who his parents were? Find out here.**

**Rating: T for violence, blood, and language.**

**A/N: All right! This story is back in business!**

* * *

**_Chapter 12  
Adell vs Tink_**  
Adell stared into the amphibians red black eyes. He grabbed his gloves and pulled them tight, he then got into his fighting stance staring into the frog's eyes, his own gaze never faltering. Then he rushed toward the frog, his fists flying left, right, up, up, left, right, down, right. Tink flew skillfully as he dodged the attacks and retaliated with a swing of the plank displaying a strength that belittled his small appearance. Adell did a flip back then he roared, "Crimson Flame!" and he propelled himself forward thrusting with a powerful punch laced with flames. Tink used the plank to absorb the impact, but was still sent flying with the force of the blow. Adell stood there then he crossed his arms and gave a stomp a small shockwave billowed out from him. "That takes care of that!" He said looking at the fallen frog, he turned to the others and was about to walk back when he heard a wild cry. He turned around and saw a huge plank the size of a tree falling towards him.! He dropped down on one knee and crossed his arms to block the crushing blow. The ground buckled and cracked under his feet. Adell winced in pain, one of the nails sticking out of the plank had grazed his shoulder when he caught it, and was now being slowly forced into his back.

Tink pushed his advantage, hoping to crush or bleed Adell out before the summoning wore off. Adell gathered energy into his hands and let the plank fall for an instant before delivering a flaming palmstrike to it. As the plank was forced up, Adell dashed out from under it, and stopped twenty feet from Tink, to reassess how this fight could be won. Tink dismissed the enlarged summoned plank, the same tactic wouldn't work twice. "Guess you're not used to such big equipment!" Adell stared at the frog that was holding the now broken plank and was smiling evilly. Sheik took a step forward slightly worried by Adell's injury.

"Boss need any help?" He asked Adell shook his head and got back into his stance. Sheik nodded and stepped back, Minato looked at Sheik.

"You sure this is a wise move? We should assist Adell now that we have confirmed that there aren't others." Minato said, there was murmur's of agreement from the others, however Sheik stabbed his large sword into the ground and sitting down rested his back against it.

"If Adell wanted help he would of said so..." Sheik said simply and he turned his eye's to the battle at hand. Marcus folded his arms and nodded.

"Sheik is right, and if we can't expect him to deal with this threat alone, how can we expect him to lead us in the fight against Zenon?" Marcus said, Minato was silent however he cast a suspicious glance at the Sinner. Adell checked his shoulder, the would was shallow, it shouldn't become a problem unless this fight dragged on too long...which from the looks of it could be a real possiblity. He charged his finger with fire and dragged it over the wound. The fire neatly cauterized the wound, while nearly causing him to black out from pain. _Put on a tough front, don't let him see that weakness._ He grinned when he stood up, and got back into his fighting stance however if one had been looking closely one could see a difference in the stance.

"You're stronger than you look, but just so you know the stronger my opponent the stronger I become!" Adell said. Tink stared at Adell.

"You're not so bad yourself, eh? Maybe I should give you 2000 spankings instead 1000, but just for ze record zat was one spanking! 1999 more to go!" Adell reached down and grabbed a rock the size of his fist, he held it in his hand and closed his eyes. The rock began to glow red then flames erupted from the rock. Adell threw the rock into the air Adell stood ready as it dropped from the air, then Adell did a spin kick his foot colliding with the rock and sending it flying toward Tink. Tink's eye's widened and he ducked down as the rock flew over his head. He looked back at where the rock had embedded itself into the wall. He turned around to meet Adell's foot. The kick sent Tink flying into a the remains of a table, splintering it on impact. Once he had pulled himself out of the wreckage, he turned to stare at Adell, his eye twitching in annoyance. Adell grinned, punched a hand into his fist and got into his fighting stance again.

"All right... The gloves are off!" Adell said and he rushed at Tink his fist held up. Tink held the plank up and rushed at Adell, the two collided then began to go into a furious series of attacking and blocking. The blows were heard as they collided into each other. The crunching of flesh against wood and flesh against flesh was audible and the slight cracking of bone against bone. Rozalin watched this fight with an uncaring eye however a thought struck her.

_'I should probably stop the fight now before Tink gets killed.' _Tink went flying past and bounced off the wall with a rather comical sqeaking noise._ 'On the other hand, this is a good chance for me to see how Adell fights, maybe I can find a pattern in his fighting style...' _She smiled softly to herself as Tink flew across the room again._ 'Tink will just have to suffer a little longer. For science.' _She chuckled to herself as her eyes captured the image of Adell bringing his arm around in a wide sweep that knocked Tink across the room. Then she saw it. It seemed so obvious now she wondered how she could have missed it._  
_  
She nodded to herself and stepped forward, pulling out her gun and firing a shot into the midst of the fighting. The two fell back avoiding the shot, Adell turned to Rozalin, his wounds having reopened from his furious fight and Tink also had several large bumps and bruises. Rozalin glared at Tink, then she opened her mouth and shouted "DRAAK-TINK-MAHALAK!!!"

* * *

_**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **_


	13. Chapter 13, The Real Tink?

**Disgaea 2 Accursed Memories: Cursed Fate**

**Summary: What if Adell knew what he really was and could access it? What if he knew who his parents were? Find out here.**

**Rating: T for violence, blood, and language.**

**A/N: All right! Please read and review.**

* * *

**_Chapter 13  
The real Tink?_**

Tink stared at Rozalin then his arms and legs snapped to his side and he fell to the ground his lps quivered as he tried to open his mouth to either curse Rozalin or scream it was unsure which one. However a bright light suddenly appeared and struck the frog lying on the ground. His mouth then opened in a scream then his skin began to change color from bright red to snowy white. His eye's suddenly softened Sheik and the other's who had stood up at Rozalin's sudden cry stared at the frog as it changed right before their eye's. Then Tink fell again onto the ground his eye's closed then he opened them looked around and flapped his little amphibian wings and he was once again floating in the air. He looked around then said, "What has happened to me." Adell who was staring at Tink wide-eyed. He grabbed his shoulder wincing slightly as blood poured out from his shoulder wound he then walked over to Rozalin.

"What did you do?" he asked Rozalin, Rozalin looked at him quickly scanning his body then turning her gaze back to Tink.

"Tink here has two personalities I have to cast that spell in order to seal his **bad **personality or else it will run wild!" She said. Adell raised an eyebrow at this then looked at Tink who was now examining his bruised body. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Sheik standing there.

"You okay boss?" Adell nodded then he turned to look at Mabel who had her arms crossed and was looking at Adel with a disapproving look on her face. She stared at Adell then she walked over arms still crossed, she stopped when she was near him and raised a hand. A green glow emanated from her hand and his wounds began to heal. Adell winced slightly as the shoulder wound closed with a slight burning feeling. His other wounds however melted away with a cool feeling. When Mabel was sure that Adell was back to full strength she released the magic, left him and walked over to Tink. She began to heal Tink's wounds Tink turned his froggy head to her and giving a slight bow he said.

"Why Zank you Mademoiselle my name is Tink, and what is your name?" Mabel would've blinked if she had her eye's open but her eye's were closed as always so she just raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Mabel sir..." She said, Tink nodded, Adell watched this interaction then he looks at Rozalin who was staring at Tink.

"So is this, the real Tink or something?" He asked Rozalin she nodded.

"Normally... he is a gentleman but since I grew up with him, it's understandable that the real him is like that." Rozalin said turning her head up haughtily, Adell felt a sweat drop cross the back of his head. He looked at the frog again who just seconds earlier was his enemy but was now treating him and everybody else as a friend. He watched as Tink flew up to Sheik and hold out a hand only to be sent running by Sheik grabbing the hilt of his blade. Sheik released his grip but he still glared at the white frog as it hid behind Rozalin. Sheik then stood up grabbing his sword and walking over to Adell.

"Boss what are we gonna do with him?" Sheik asked. Adell looked at Sheik then he looked at Rozalin, he held out a hand to her.

"Well what do you wanna do with him?" Adell asked Rozalin who was watching Tink.

"I want him in the party, of course!" Adell scratched his head, and closed his eye's, then he shrugged.

"Eh... Might as well I mean he can fight, fight pretty good too." Adell said. Sheik stared at Adell surprised he glared at Rozalin and Tink suspicion clear on his face as Rozalin gave an evil smile.

_'Hm, hm, hm! It's now 2 against 1 now you're death draws ever closer and with you're weakness revealed I have you now!'_ Rozalin thought. Adell unaware of these malicious thought's gestured to Tink to come closer, Tink hesitated then he reappeared and flew to Adell. Adell held out a hand to Tink, Tink looked at it then he took it with his two slimy frog hands, Adell didn't even twitch.

"Welcome to the team Tink!" Adell said smiling broadly. Tink smiled as well as Adell shook hands with the amphibian. Thus began the most frustrating adventures of Tink the Cursed, Dirty, Frog.

* * *

_**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **_


	14. Chapter 14, Ambush!

**Disgaea 2 Accursed Memories: Cursed Fate**

**Summary: What if Adell knew what he really was and could access it? What if he knew who his parents were? Find out here.**

**Rating: T for violence, blood, and language.**

**A/N: All right! Please read and review Also if you can figure out who Minato is you get a cookie!  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 14  
Ambush!!_**

Adell stood there whilst his party searched through out the palace finding weapons and hel, he had been telling Tink the Dirty Frog the event's that had happened that lead up to where they currently were. "Ah so zat is how Adell met ze princess Adell my friend you are very bold wanting to take on Overlord Zenon." Tink said Adell turned his head to see Sheik and Minato coming toward him. Adell walked toward them to see what they had found as he did Tink floated to Rozalin. "Princess, Princess this human is a top level buffoon. Is it wise to stay so close to him?" He whispered to Rozalin. Rozalin turned to face Tink, and glanced briefly at Adell.

"He is a rather dangerous fool, however I believe I have found a weakness in his fighting with this weakness I shall kill Adell and be freed of this stupid summon!" Rozalin hissed. Tink nodded and he raised a hand to his mouth.

"Oh tres, magnifique princess you are truly evil Oh, ho, ho, ho!" Tink said chuckling, It was then that a loud bam was heard and the door swung open. Gnome rolled back and fell down some steps and was followed by Mabel who had an arrow drawn and was backing up.

"Enemy attack!" Mabel shouted immediately Adell appeared, along with Sheik and Minato, they all ran forward seeing the intruders a large amount of giggling girls holding guns and a few with large bows. Then came three warrior women with large axes. They all gave wicked smirks, and they raised their axes with both hands their smiles growing maniacal. Sheik held his sword in front of him his eye's watching the 3 women as they pushed passed the giggling girls and charged at him. Sheik even though he didn't have his scouter on knew that these women though one level weaker than him would be a challenge if all three came at once which they did. Sheik grimaced as he blocked an axe strike from one of the warrior women. He raised his sword to strike but had to leap back as another axe swung at his torso. He heard a gunshot and looked to Rozalin dodging bullet's from the giggling girls, and responding with her own shots which were being dodged.

"Boss! We need to retreat!" Sheik shouted Adell who had been beating down one of the girls with the bow and arrow looked at Sheik his fists covered in blood. Adell then looked at everybody else who was having a tough time fighting, Tink oddly enough had vanished, Adell gritted his teeth.

"Everybody regroup!" Adell shouted and he leaped to the center of the room Gnome, Mabel, Shiek, Minato, and Rozalin following his lead they all stood in a circle their backs to each other as they looked at the situation they were currently stuck in. "All right people, we're in a mess... but we can pull through this... if we're careful... Now I need everybody's current skills and attacks." Adell said. They all looked at Adell, confused but they responded listing their skills. Adell closed his eye's running through the skills in his head, he then opened his eye's a plan ready. "All right guys, here's the plan..." Adell said and he quickly explained the plan. They all stared at Adell slightly at a loss as to what he said, "Is everybody ready!?" He asked simply. They all blinked then nodded getting back into their battle stances, a few of them were surprised by Adell's plan the one being most surprised was probably Rozalin. The plan was a highly sensible one and if it succeeded then they would be able to get out of this mess with no problem. "Ready!? GO!!!" Adel shouted and he ran forward along with Sheik and Minato to tackle the 3 female warrior's. Mabel, Rozalin and Gnome all ready to take on the giggling thieves, Gnome spun his staff a few times and then he grabbed it and looked at one of the thieves. "Fire!" He shouted and a small whirl of flame took the girl burning her and sending her flying backwards her clothes burnt and her skin blackened. She twitched and disappeared in a flash of white light. Rozalin threw her gun in the air and a hole emerged the gun fell through and Rozalin reached down to pull out a mini-gun she aimed and began shooting at 3 of the thieves who were carrying guns. The bullet's sprayed out and pierced the girls bodies with ease there was no escape for them as the bullets sprayed in every direction, Rozalin kept her finger on the trigger till the gun began to click and then she reopened the summon hole and dropped the mini-gun back into the hole and her small gun came spinning out again. She jumped and snatched the gun and spun in the air just in time to dodge several gun shots and an arrow from piercing her body. She landed on the ground spun round and with 3 precise shots she killed another thief. Gnome had raised his staff in the air to fry another thief and Mabel held up her bow knocked an arrow aimed then fired at an arrow sailing toward her.

Rozalin looked around and jumped back in time to avoid another arrow then came a rapid succession of arrows. Rozalin looked up and shielded herself to block the arrows but then Mabel jumped in front and held up her hand a green glow surrounded her body and the arrows were knocked aside. Mabel fell to her knee her breath lost by this effort of will and power. Rozalin ran forward, concern etched in her features. "Mabel! Are you all right?" Mabel nodded and stood up shakily.

"I'll be fine Miss Rozalin..." She said and she grabbed her bow and held it up ready to fire. When a body suddenly flew up in the air, it caught in the light to reveal the body belonging to a female warrior, she soared through the air and fell down. Mabel wanted to see if she was defeated but had to jump back from 2 arrows being shot toward her from the 2 remaining thieves holding bows. The growled and drew their bows back even though there was no arrow. Mabel opened her eye's at this strange action, "Miss Rozalin get out of here now!" Mabel said and she once again raised her hands up as a strange blue-white glow emitted from the bows in the two girls hands. Then they released the strings and the glow split into three and shot forward.

"Poison Blast!" The two girls shouted.

* * *

_**With Adell, Sheik and Minato**_

Adell looked at the 3 female warriors, he hadn't fought them yet but if all three were strong enough to make Sheik say what he had to say then they must be strong. Adell could feel himself getting excited again, as his blood pumped throughout his body. He slammed his fist into his palm, and grinned, "Let the butt-kicking begin!" He said as he charged at one of the female warriors, Minato engaging another, and Sheik engaging the last one. Adell's fast came fast as he punched the girl, she raised her axe effectively blocking the attack, and then she spun forcing Adell to spin with her she then slashed at Adell with her axe but the nimble warrior leaped back in time spinning through the air. He landed on the ground, and looked at Shiek who was clashing blades with the wild axe-wielding woman. Shiek then ducked beneath a powerful swing from the woman and grabbing the female's arm and spinning around to slam his elbow into her face there was a crack and the girl stumbled back her nose broken, blood dripping from her nose. She growled and swung her axe up then down.

"Boulder Crush!" She shouted as Sheik raised his sword to parry the blow, then she jumped spinning and came down again with her axe this time with enough force for Shiek's blade to crash into his head. He gritted his teeth as the blunt end of the blade crashed into his headband, Shiek then felt the demonic blood in his body course through and he gave a roar and swung upward with his large blade knocking the axe back, and in one rapid movement he dashes through the girl, and stood there panting. The female warrior stood there then she opened her mouth and she fell into two pieces the bleeding pieces falling to the ground then vanishing into white light. Sheik stood there panting then he closed his eye's and fell forward. Adell watched this all with a smirk on his face, then he turned to his opponent who had also been watching the fight but stood up straight when she saw him looking at her she raised her axe again.

"Heh! You ready to get whupped!?" Adell asked. The woman gave him an evil grin, and she twirled her axe and held it up with one hand. "Good this should be fun!" Adell said adjusting his gloves then getting back into his battle stance the female warrior grinned then jumped forward her axe raised into the air again. Adell slid to the side as the axe came down crashing into the floor and chipping it. Adell clenched his fists and came forward with a straight punch catching the female warrior in the gut, she opened her mouth in surprise and Adell began to press his attack striking rapidly with his fists feeling a lot stronger than he did before with his battle with Tink. His fists flying he finally ended his long attack with a powerful uppercut sending the female warrior flying into the air. She flew through the air then landed on the ground, she coughed up blood then she tried to stand up but fell back and vanished into white light. Adell smiled and did a quick series of movements with his arms then ended with his fist in the palm of his hand and held it out bowing his head. "Thank you for the match." He said then he turned to Minato, the blonde haired shinobi was currently fighting the last and probably the strongest of the 3 warriors. Adell considered helping Minato then he stood back and folded his arms over his chest waiting for the moment to assist should Minato need it. However Minato was fighting well, as he leaped about avoiding the womans' mad axe swings. Then he pulled out a strange weapon from a pouch from his back, it looked like a small dagger however it was pronged into three points and had a strip of paper wrapped around it. He threw the strange weapon over the womans head and she gave a maniacal smile at this completely intended miss, even though she didn't know that. Then something strange happened, Minato began to bend as a strange yellow aura appeared around his body then he vanished. The woman stopped her attack and looked around for her prey, only to her a strange creaking of leather then she turned around in time to see Minato bent forward then he flashed past her the strange weapon drawn across his chest. He then made a hand-sign, and the woman coughed blood then she slid to the side and her dismembered body fell to the ground. Then the body vanished in a flash of white light. Adell blinked, then he walked to Minato, Minato looked at Adell with his single eye.

"Is there a problem sir?" Minato asked, Adell shook his head.

"Nah no problem at all, just curious as to that technique." Minato blinked then he turned his head as he heard a shout of.

"Miss Rozalin get out of here!" Minato reacted with such speed even Adell had a hard time following the movement as Minato threw the weapon again this time past Adell and at the two bow wielding thieves the weapon flew between the girls when Minato grabbed Adell and vanished with Adell in tow, Adell blinked as he reappeared between the two girls Minato already spinning low to perform a sweeping kick. Adell grabbed the thief's arm and aimed it up just as the girls shouted.

"Poison blast!" The attack went awry as one exploded up and the other went to the side. As the girl that Minato leg sweeped fell Minato then straightened up and punched the girl with all his strength sending the girl flying into a wall she landed on the wall with a sickening crack and then she slid down the wall and landed on the ground then she vanished into white light. Adell elbowed the girl he was currently struggling with in the chest then he kneed her in the face as she bent over her head snapped back and Adell released her then he jumped spun once and hit her in the head with a powerful spin kick. Her head snapped to the side with a sickening crack and she fell to the ground, dead her body vanishing into white light seconds later. Mabel who had her hands raised and was surrounded by a green glow sighed and lowered herself to the ground. Adell landed on the ground and stood up, looking at Mabel and Rozalin.

"You two all right?" They nodded and fell to the floor, Adell turned to everybody else, "How about everybody else, Still alive people?" He heard several replies, then he spun round as he heard a door open his fists held up ready to attack only to see Tink with Marcus, Julia, and Sven. Adell, lowered his fists and looked at Tink, "Where were you!?" Adell snarled.

"Oh me! I was bringing reinforcements! Little did I realize zese guys were in a battle of zere own so I had to help them out!" It was then that Adell noticed the blood on Marcus' hand's and feet then the blood on Julia's sword they did indeed had fought and it seemed to be a very hard fight too. Adell thought about it then he came to a descision, "All right guys pack up we're going to the netherworld hospital!"

* * *

_**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **_


	15. Chapter 15, The Netherworld Hospital

**Disgaea 2 Accursed Memories: Cursed Fate**

**Summary: What if Adell knew what he really was and could access it? What if he knew who his parents were? Find out here.**

**Rating: T for violence, blood, and language.**

**A/N: Thanks for the review!  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 15  
The Netherworld Hospital!_**

Adell lowered the tired body of Sheik in front of Tileyfa the village healer and representative of the Netherworld Hospital. "Excuse me but we have some injured and we would like to have some healing done please!" Adell said pointing to the other's who were wounded and the exhausted Mabel. Tileyfa, who looked identical to Mabel but with longer hair, looked at them all. She observed them all then she gave a light chuckle and she folded her arms over her chest.

"Hmhmhmhmhm! So you finally decided to use the hospital at last!" Tileyfa looked rather pleased at this. She then held up a hand mumbled an incantation and quickly drew a symbol on the ground the symbol appeared and it grew till it surrounded the party of fighters. Adell looked at the circle then he gave a shout as a light erupted forth and then they were gone...

* * *

**_The Netherworld Hospital_**

Adell fell falt on his face as the light vanished, he pushed himself to his feet then he looked around, he was currently standing in the middle of a wasteland with dark clouds, he then swung around and saw the giant building in front of him. He turned to see Tileyfa gesturing to some people who were dressed completely in white. The people were carrying stretchers and were bringing in the rest of Adell's injured party members. Adell sighed and looked at the large building which rose so high that it disappeared into the dark clouds. Adell followed the garbed figures as they brought his party into the hospital. He then winced in pain and grabbed his shoulder as the wound that Mabel had fixed, pulsed it throbbed painfully then it was over. Adell fell to one knee gasping and panting as he clutched his shoulder the pain had been so intense. "Hmhmhm! I see that your pathetic healer couldn't fix you up as well as I could!" Tileyfa said, Adell turned his head to and gritted his teeth.

"Shut up! Mabel's the best Healer I've seen so far!" Adell growled, Tileyfa chuckled once again and she held out her hand. A orb of blue light formed and shot at Adell. Adell instantly felt re-energized and reinvigorated, he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a black card. The card held his current stats, skills, hp, and sp and he was surprised to see that his hp and sp were at full power. He was also surprised to see that he went up from level 5 to level 9 he blinked. "Wow I didn't realize I'd been fighting so much!" Adell said in awe of himself. Tileyfa stroked her chin then she gestured for Adell to follow which Adell did. Adell followed the powerful healer into the hospital and was nearly run over by another healer pushing a stretcher the stretcher containing a headless zombie with it's head lying on the zombie's chest. The zombie was moaning as it went the moaning growing more distant and silent as it passed by. Adell saw various people sitting in chairs all of them silent.

"Sit here Mr. Adell. I'll call for your name later..." Tileyfa said. Adell nodded and he sat down, he looked at the other's sitting there most of them were women but he saw the occasional child. It was then that Adell saw it, a boy with black hair wearing goggles with lightning eyebrows, then a girl with black hair tied into pigtails holding a baby with blonde hair and another baby was sitting on the ground staring at Adell. Adell looked at this small family could it be... The eyebrows were enough evidence. Adell however decided against it if they really were who he thought they were he couldn't tell them that he had beaten _him_. "Adell come to room 666, please Adell to room 666." Adell stood up and walked forward past the many people and to the front desk to ask how to get to said room. Then he walked to the elevator and pushed the button waiting for the elevator to come. He stood there then he heard a slam and the door opened, he stood to the side as a man wearing a strange red tunic walked out the man had a large blood red sword strapped to his back and had his black hair tied back so that it looked like a pineapple. The man glanced at Adell then he walked forward without a word. Adell watched the man go then he went into the elevator. He pressed the button labeled 600 and the door closed. Then he was sent flat on the floor as the elevator sped upward at tremendous speed. Adell tried to stand but the simple fact was that his level was too low for him to be able to withstand the pressure being applied to him right now. It took a minute for the elevator to jerk to a halt sending Adell flying up hitting the ceiling then falling down again. He groaned as the door opened then he stood up groggily and looked just in time to see the door open. He walked through the door still slightly groggy. He leaned against a wall to catch his breath then he set out to find the room. It took him a couple minutes to find the room, when he entered he came to a large space filled with many beds. In the beds were his various companions. Sitting in a chair was Rozalin who was watching over Mabel, Adell walked over.

"Is she all right?" He asked, Rozalin jumped slightly and turned her head to Adell.

"Adell!" she said, she turned back to Mabel. "Yes Tileyfa said she should be all right now she just needs a little rest." Adell nodded relieved then he headed toward Sheiks bed were Sheik was lying bandages wrapped around his arms. Sheik was staring up at the ceiling and turned his head to Adell.

"Hey boss..." Sheik said, Adell smiled.

"What's up?" Sheik shrugged then he turned his gaze back to the ceiling.

"Not much just thinking about the current battles... that and my family..." Sheik said, Adell nodded and sat next to Sheik, Sheik was silent then he began. "I was just an ordinary human with dreams of becoming a hero one day. I studied the ways of the sword, for a long time, but do to the fact that I was human i could only perform certain skills and even after that I was always tired at the end." Sheik said, he paused then he spoke again. "Then Zenon came into the world, I was out training when his curse started spreading. It wasn't long when it hit me, I still remember my body burning as if it was on fire, then it was over and the next thing I know I was like this..." He said gesturing to his strong muscular body. "At first I was grateful, I was stronger than ever and I now had the stamina and strength to perform some of the more complicated techniques of the sword. But when I got back I learned that the bandits had transformed into monsters and had taken most of the villagers captive including my little sister. Angered I went to find them and I did... however when I found I only found monsters... I never knew that the villagers had also turned into monsters, however that didn't matter to me. All that mattered to me was finding my sister... I fought them foolishly and lost horribly... I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for the samurai that saved me." Sheik said, Adell who had been leaning back sat up.

"A samurai you say?" Adell said thinking about the strange man that passed him when he got out of the elevator Adell knew the man was a samurai based on his strange look that and the large sword he had. "What did he look like?" Sheik gave a grunt.

"Well... he was dressed like most Samurai but the thing about him that stood out from most Samurai was his sword... Blood red, and shaped like a large Katana." Adell raised an eyebrow.

"You're sure about that?" Sheik nodded, Adell thought about it. "How good was his swordsmanship?" Adell asked.

"Psh A hell of alot better than mine! Taught me some of the techniques I know now, but he was a true master with a sword in my opinion there's none better than him." Adell nodded, could the man he had passed been the samurai that had taught Sheik his superb sword skills? If it was then Adell needed to recruit the man! Adell stood up and ran to the door. "Boss?" Sheik question but Adell was gone... off to recruit the master swordsman!

* * *

_**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **_


	16. Chapter 16, Swordsman vs Fist Fighter

**Disgaea 2 Accursed Memories: Cursed Fate**

**Summary: What if Adell knew what he really was and could access it? What if he knew who his parents were? Find out here.**

**Rating: T for violence, blood, and language.**

**A/N: Thanks for the review!  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 16  
Swordsman vs Fist Fighter!  
_**

Adell ran to the elevator he hoped that the swordsman he had seen had stayed for whatever reason, Adell braced himself as he got in with a few other demons and he felt himself rise up slightly as the elevator sped downward. The demons standing in the elevator also rose slightly however 3 of them a warrior wearing a red bandanna with black hair, a blue dragon, and a green and pink nekomata all remained on the floor. Then the elevator slowed to a stop, when it opened Adell saw the familiar first floor and he ran out and looked around the lounge hoping to find his quarry. He didn't see him so Adell ran outside, he looked around and once again saw nothing but the horizon stretching endlessly. Adell sighed, "Man... I just missed him..." Adell sai

"Just missed who?" A voice said from behind, Adell spun round his fist outstretched in a backhand blow but the attack was caught by a hand, a hand belonging to a samurai in dark red with black hair tied up, and finally the large blood red katana. Adell raised his eyebrows and he leaped back.

"You! You're Sheiks trainer!" The Samurai stared at Adell then he closed his eye's.

"Yes I am... I've been waiting for you... young one..." Adell blinked surprised by this announcement.

"Really? Why?" Adell asked folding his arms over his chest. The Samurai opened his eye's.

"I wish to test your resolve! See if you have what it takes to defeat someone like Overlord Zenon!" He said and he reached to his back and pulled the katana from his back and held it up slightly over his head and he spread his legs forward and back till they were slightly beyond shoulder width length. Adell got into his fighting stance and stared at the swordsman they stared at each other. Adell then moved first running forward, and jumping in the air his leg thrusted out in a flying kick. The Samurai raised his sword to easily block the blow then he slid the blade back and gave a side swing Adell dropped to the ground and landed on all fours to dodge the blade. Then Adell's leg came for sweep at the Samurai the Samurai easily jumped over the sweep dodging it. However Adell then came up thrusting his other leg back for a powerful back kick, however the Samurai caught it with one hand. The Samurai then rasied his sword to chop off Adells' leg when Adell pulled his leg in and thrusted his other leg out hitting the Samurai squarely in the chest the Samurai stumbled back but was otherwise unharmed. He had released Adell's leg and Adell stood back up. "Impressive your not just some amateur martial artist. However at your current level you'll never be able to defeat him or me!" The Samurai said, Adell stood there then he grabbed his scouter and pulled it up to check his opponent's power level. It was 500... Adell was at a major disadvantage!

"Well that's not entirely fair now is it!?" Adell shouted, "The fact that you're at a much higher level than I am! My only question is how did you get to be that strong!?" Adell shouted. The Samurai closed his eye's, then he opened them.

"The Cave of Ordeals..." Adell blinked then he stood up.

"You've been to the Cave of Ordeals? The legendary cave said house only the strongest of the strong? The stepping stone to becoming the ultimate Overlord?" Adell asked, everybody knew about the Cave of Ordeals it led many Overlords to become the Overlords that they were. Adell stood there staring at him, "How?" Adell asked, the Samurai twirled his sword then got back into his battle stance.

"If you manage to land at least one blow on me then I'll tell you how to get to the Cave of Ordeals!" The Samurai shouted, Adell stared at him then he got into his own battle stance waiting. They stared at each other, the wind blowing through their hairs, then Adell strucking dashing forward then disappearing then dashing forward again this time reapping in a different place he then disappeared yet again. He did this 4 more times then he vanished completely. The Samurai glanced around, then he spun round as Adell reappeaered his fist drew back.

"TIG-GAH!" Adell shouted as he was hit with a spinning backhand sending him flying as his head jerked to the side. He rolled on the ground and came to a skidding halt, he stood up looking at his opponent. He felt something warm dripping from his lips and he touched his lips breifly and looked to see blood on his glove. He looked up only to see his opponent had vanished. He looked around wildly only to hear the soft tap of a foot step and looked at see the Samurai mere inches from him. Adell stood there glaring into the Samurai's eye's then he reached forward to grab the Samurai but failed as the Samurai shoved his palm forward sending Adell staggering back. Adell however growled and jumped forward swinging with his fists and his feet in a rapid barrage of attacks. All of them where dodged skillfully and effortlessly by the Samurai. Adell then leaped back as the Samurai swung his sword again. He somersaulted then he landed on the ground. "CRIMSON FLAME!" Adell shouted and he dashed forward his fist outstretched. The Samurai raised his sword in time to block the blow but then something happened. Adell glowed with a red light and the sword shook then cracked then shattered into millions of pieces and the punch hit the Samurai squarely in the chest the Samurai stumbled back. Adell jumped back, curled in a ball and landed on the ground, he slid back slightly and looked at the Samurai who had a burning mark on his chest where Adell had punched him. The Samurai looked at the mark, he gave a 'hmph' and looked at Adell.

"Very well you managed to get a strike in a rare feat for most at your power level. Plus you fought me with determination and passion I like that in a warrior. I'll tell you how to get there but I warn you do not enter at your current level enter later... Plus as a bonus I'll give you this!" The Samurai said and he reached into is robe and pulled out a slip of paper and walked to Adell he then handed it to him. Adell took the paper, and looked at it, it was a bill for creating Samurai!

"Whoa... Thanks but can't you join me in the fight against Zenon?" Adell asked the Samurai smiled and looked up into the dark sky.

"Unfortunately, I cannot I'm leaving Veldime and returning home... I will however pray for your success..." The Samurai said. Adell looked at the Samurai and looked at the bill, then he looked at the Samurai. "Before I leave I will tell you the way to the Cavern... through memory link." The Samurai said and he raised his hand it glowed gold then he put his hand on Adell's head Adell felt a stream of memories flooding his brain then just as quickly it had come it was over. He fell to the ground his brain processing the new information, then he looked up to see the Samurai walking away. He tried to stand up to chase after him but fell to his knee's again.

"Damn! So much... information!" Adell grunted he looked up but the Samurai was gone. Adell clenched the piece of paper in his hand and he lost conciousness. When he awoke he was staring up at a light and at several faces one of which was Sheiks.

"Boss! You're alive thank the gods!" Sheik said, Adell blinked then sat up, and looked to see Gnome, Mabel, Julia, Sven, and Minato standing there.

"Hey guy's what's up?" Adell said.

"Boss what were you doing outside?" Sheik asked, Adell blinked then he looked at his clenched fist, which held the bill in his hand. He put a hand to Sheik's shoulder.

"Never mind that! Everyone to the Dark Court we have a bill to pass!" Adell said and he leaped out of the bed and ran out the door. Everybody looked at the door then turned to each other.

"I suppose he has another bill to pass." Rozalin said, "It must be very important we must follow!" Rozalin said and she also hurried after Adell, the other's nodded and closely followed. Ready to see Adell pass the new bill, the bill for creating Samurai!

* * *

_**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **__**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **_


	17. Chapter 17, The Dark Hero Strikes Back

**_Disgaea 2 Accursed Memories: Cursed Fate_**

**_Summary: What if Adell knew what he really was and how to access it? What if he knew who his parent's were? Find out here._**

**_Rating: T for violence, blood, and language_**

**_I'm back and this time I'm adding things from Disgaea 3 into this along with a few things I came up with I'll explain what they are at the end of this story._**

**_

* * *

_****_The Dark Hero Strikes Back!_**

**_Chapter 17_**

Adell stretched his limbs ready to confront their next obstacle that the thieves and lady warriors had appeared from. Adell looked at his team of warriors, Sheik, Mabel, Gnome, Minato, Sven, Marcus, Julia, Rozalin, Tink, and their newest edition the samurai known as Gregor. "Everybody ready?" They all nodded, Rozalin held up her pistol, Sheik flourished his sword, Minato punched the air a few times. Mabel pulled an arrow from her quiver, and Gnome glowed with an eerie red light. Adell nodded and he looked at the door then he pushed it open. The door's swung open to reveal the man with blond hair, lightning shaped eyebrows, and white vest. Adell instantly recognized the man, as Axel the Dark Hero when everybody saw him they relaxed however Gregor still held his sword tightly.

"Ah! It's the wild tribesman from yesterday!" Axel practically shrieked. Adell got angry at this, a vein throbbed in his temple and he walked forward pointing at Axel.

"What the hell makes you think I'm a tribesman!" He said then he stopped as Axel took a step back.

"D-D-Don't come any closer! Don't invade my personal space!" Axel whined, it was then that Adell noticed the fat man with the large bushy moustache and beard and the zombie holding the camera. The fat man was holding a yellow megaphone.

"Wh-what are you waiting for you're the Dark Hero aren't you?" It was then that Axel regained his composure.

"That's right I'm the Dark Hero feared by men, loved by women! But I always had a stunt double," Adell folded his arms at this.

"Oh I get it you're just another stupid celebrity!" Adell said, Axel stomped a foot and held his arm forward.

"I'm not just a celebrity! I'm the Dark Hero! The amazingly talented Dark Hero! If you throw down with me, prepare for the consequences! You'll have screaming teenage girls calling you all day long!" Adell put his hands on his hips.

"Oh Hell no!" He snarled, it was then that Rozalin walked forward.

"Hahaha… You stupid B-Movie celebrity. You desecrate my father's palace with your insolent behavior. I will not forgive you!" She snapped, Axel got out of his pose now looking confused.

"Huh? Desecrate your father's palace…? What are you talking about, Lady?" He asked, Rozalin thrusted her chest out and held her hand out.

"Do not feign ignorance! I am Rozalin Overlord Zenon's only daughter!" and with that the seal that symbolized her connection to Zenon appeared. "Do you not recognize this symbol of the 4-leaf clover!" Axel widened his eye's in surprise.

"O-Overlord Zenon's daughter? Hehe!" Axel said sounding fearful, Rozalin put her hands on her hips looking triumphant.

"Hmhmhm… Not so exuberant anymore? If you wish to beg for mercy now would be a good time!" She said an evil smirk crossing her face, Axel then raised his hands his fists clenched his knees were bumping against each other as he shook. Adell raised an eyebrow and raised his hands slightly readying himself should he need to fight.

"Y…Y…Y…Y…" Axel stuttered then he threw his arms back and stood straight as he did a torrent of fire exploded from the ground! "! THIS! This! This! This is it director!" Axel shouted. The director was covered in soot from Axel's rather explosive reaction, he shook himself so that the soot fell off.

"W-What do you mean Axel darling?" The director said, Axel then began shaking with eagerness.

"Picture this, a beautiful demon, none other than Overlord Zenon's daughter Rozalin, imprisoned in a deserted palace, and the only man who can rescue her from the villains and pester Zenon for a hefty reward is none other than Axel the Dark Hero! Isn't that a great set-up! It's perfect for launching my comeback! This kind of story has to make the Universal News! And then everyone will know that I'm still alive!" Axel said the fat man looked nervous.

"B-But, Axel darling, hehe. Didn't you say you needed a stunt double?" The director said, Axel turned to the director and held up a hand.

"Moron… I'm the Dark Hero. Now shut up and get ready to see the greatest action scene ever." Axel said.

"Oi, Axel darling. Mmm, you so…" The director began.

"Oh ho. Zis is too bad. Demon buffoons like him will give us all a bad name." Tink said putting a small froggy hand on his froggy face, Rozalin turned to him and narrowed her eyes.

"Sometimes I wish that your other personality could hear you speak…" She said scathingly, Adell turned to them and folded his arms.

"…Damn, while we're wasting time like this, Zenon's curse could be getting stronger…" Adell said he then turned to Axel and got into his fighting pose everybody else followed suit. "I just hope my family doesn't turn into real monsters while I'm stuck fighting jerktowns like this guy. Let's go everybody!" Adell shouted and everybody gave a yell and sprung forward but Axel leaped back and whistled he landed on the ground and from the pillars came forth more people. 2 Red Skulls, a Green Skull, a Blue Skull, a Warrior, and 2 Lady Fighters, Axel smirked.

"Hey director! Make sure you get some great shots while I wipe the floor with them!" Axel said.

"You got it Axel darling!" The director said.

"Ha, if you think I'm going down so easily you're mistaken!" Adell said, "I'm a lot stronger than last time and I learned a few new techniques! If anyone is going down it's you Axel!" Adell shouted and he ran forward the other's following behind. Axel's Warrior appeared in front of Adell and twirled his sword, Adell clenched his fists and held up his hands ready to attack when there was a flash and Sheik was in front of the Warrior.

"Go boss! I'll handle this sorry excuse for a warrior!" Sheik shouted as he swung his sword down from up high and the Warrior held the blade by its length and raised it to block the sword strike. Sheik gritted his teeth as the two swords clashed with each other sparks flying. Adell nodded in thanks and jumped curling himself into a ball and spinning he flew high over the two warriors and came down on Axel uncurling himself and his hands were clenched together and he swung down in a hammerfist. Axel drew back both his hands and clenched them together then swung them up. The two collided and they both staggered back from the force of their attack Adell flipping back and Axel sliding back they both landed on the ground. The two glared at each other then they leaped forward again fists raised ready to strike!

Meanwhile Gnome was currently squaring off with a Blue Skull who countered his fire spell with a ice spell. Gnome gritted his teeth and spun his staff around and thrusted it forward sending a fire ball forward. The Blue Skull gave a swipe with his staff and a wave of ice appeared engulfing the fire ball and slamming into Gnome. Gnome held his staff up which glowed and produced a field of fire. The fire ate the ice away then Gnome then Gnome twirled his staff then slammed the end on the ground, "MEGA FIRE!" He cried a large gush of lava sprang up from beneath the Blue Skull damaging him.

Mabel was currently dealing with a Green Skull and a Red Skull she was dodging they're magical attacks which came in waves. Gregor was currently trying to find an opening admidst the barrage of attacks that was coming at him from the single Female Warrior. Marcus was also fighting a Female Warrior though he was having an easier time than Gregor as he was exchanging blows with his opponent. Julia had just finished fighting the other Red Skull and had just dodged an arrow from a Ranger (A male Archer) the ranger was tall wearing a red buttoned coat and had spiked black hair which was gelled back. He had a large golden bow which glowed whenever he set an arrow on the string, Ranger's were the male equivalent to a Archer. However they were more aggressive and dangerous with a mad desire to fill their target with as many arrows as possible. Julia spun her sword deflecting the arrows that came at her, she then stopped and ran toward her opponent vanishing then reappearing as she did. The Ranger smirked and he pulled back the string a ball of white energy formed. "Eat this." He snarled in a raspy voice and he let go of the string the ball exploded into six arrows of pure light however they glowed with a violet tinge.

_'Poison! I can't let them touch me!'_ Julia thought and she leaped high above the arrows but two of the arrows curved up after her. "Damn!" She cried as the arrows headed for her.

"No!" A voice cried and suddenly Sven appeared pushing Julia out of the way and the arrows buried into his skin and emerged from the back.

"Sven!" Julia cried and she did a backflip and landed on the ground, she watched as Sven landed on the ground blood pouring from the large wounds. Blood was slipping out from the corner of his face mask and he coughed. "Mabel! We need help!" Julia shouted as she ran to Sven.

"I'm a little busy!" Mabel said and she leaped back to avoid a fiery tornado, she landed on the ground and pulled back the string a ball of light forming. "Poison Blast!" Mabel shouted and six arrows of light shot toward her opponents. The two put up forcefields of their respective elements but the arrows pierced through and three arrows struck their targets in the chest, in the legs, and int he face. Their bodies fell and they vanished Mabel then turned her attention to Julia and Sven. She ran forward ducking to avoid Gregor as he flew back and hit the wall she glanced at him then she continued to Sven and Julia. "All right... These wounds are rather nasty and there's poison too... I'll do what I can! Get back to the fight!" Mabel ordered Julia nodded and she stood up and ran at the Ranger who smirked and set an arrow on the string. She twirled her sword then she held it tight in her usual stance and gestured for the Ranger to attack the Rangers mouth widened into a demented grin and he released the arrow letting it fly. Julie stood there then she swung her sword up and sliced the arrow in half, she then charged the Ranger took steps back trying to load in arrows after arrows onto his bow however as Julie advanced it was getting harder and harder to do so as she advanced. Soon his back came to a wall, and Julie was feet away then she raised the sword and vanished. Then she appeared on the head of her enemy.

"Blade Rush..." Julie said and she leaped off his head the Ranger's smile vanished as he fell into two halves. The halves vanished into light Julie stared at where the halves used to be then she turned her gaze to Sven and Mabel. Julie ran when Gregor flew into her knocking her to the ground, she pushed him off and turned to see the female warrior staring at Gregor a smirk on her face. Julie was about to move against the woman when Gregor suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Stop... this is my battle!" Julie looked at him then she grabbed his arm feeling his pulse.

"But you're near death!" She said.

"It matters not it's when my people are near death that our true powers are unleashed!" Gregor said then he turned his gaze to the woman that knocked him so far. "Tell me you're name!" He cried amongst the fighting the woman smirked.

"Luna," She said.

"I see I shall carve that name into gravestone," Gregor said and he held his katana by his side angling down as if he was putting it in a sheathe the woman smirked and got ready to attack again when she saw it. A red aura began to surround Gregor and the aura rose and formed into a robed figure holding a scythe the figures blood red eye's shone under the hood and she could see a bloody smile. "Come!" Gregor said and he advanced slowly at first then breaking out into a full tilt run and he saw her take steps back.

"N-No! Get away!" Gregor ignored her pleas and he drew his sword and there was a flash of light then it was over. Luna's head flew high into the air and it landed with a sickening thud on the ground and her body fell the stump that used to be her head now bleeding then it vanished the blood however remained. Gregor sighed and he stabbed his sword into the ground and stood there watching the other fights Rozalin and Tink were assisting Sheik, Marcus and Minato were taking shots at the female warrior and Adell was fighting Axel both of them a blur of attacks. He sighed then he sat down cross legged and he closed his eyes and began to meditate.

Marcus stepped back as the female warrior swung her axe and Minato jumped in from behind the woman gritted her teeth then she jumped spinning and came onto the ground with an axe strike cracking the ground and causing rocks to spike up around her. Minato jumped back to prevent himself from being impaled he then spread his legs shoulder width apart into the horse stance and held out one clenched fist and it glowed with yellow light. "Huah! Crush Fist!" Minato shouted and he punched shattering the rock and his fist traveled and hit the woman's cheek and she flew toward Marcus who sneered and drew back a fist then let it swing forward hitting the womans' face with a sickening crunch. He then swung his other fist up into an uppercut hitting the woman's abdomen, then he flipped his foot colliding with her jaw and he soared high his opponent also soaring up with him. He then landed on the ground and his opponent fell on her head and she vanished into light Marcus smirked, then he turned to look at Adell who was still locked in vicious combat with Axel. He then turned his gaze to Sheik who was being assisted by Rozalin and Tink. Rozalin was shooting at the warrior who would lazily raise his sword to block the attack and when either Tink or Sheik came around he would swing his sword at them with such speed it was a miracle that neither of them were hurt.

"Dammit! No matter what we do he blocks us." Sheik snarled. Rozalin jumped and landed next to Sheik while Tink floated next to them looking exhausted. "We gotta do something about this guys' blocking power! Only then will I be able to use my newest technique!" Rozalin raised an eyebrow.

"You've learned a new technique?" Rozalin asked.

"As you use weapons you learn more and more techniques to help you get stronger. The techniques are in the weapons, when you've reached a level of skill with a weapon a technique will come to you automatically." Rozalin nodded it made sense, she then wondered if she had learned new techniques. Sheik looked then he leaped back as a large sword buried itself where he had been Rozalin also leaped back and Tink looked confused until he was smacked on the head bouncing on the ground with pathetic squeaking noises. However as Tink bounced on the ground Rozalin leaped forward and she gave her gun a quick twirl then fired once, twice, three times. The warrior raised his blade and quickly slashed cutting the first two bullets but the third sunk into his leg. He gave a groan and he got down on one knee, then Sheik appeared in front of the warrior and he gave a powerful stomp and began to run quickly in a circle as he did a current of wind appeared and suddenly the warrior was lifted into the air. Sheik slid to a stop and jumped he spun in the air then stopped and flew at the warrior slashing at him the warrior landed on the ground a huge cut on his abdomen, he then turned to see where Sheik was and his head came flying off as Sheik landed on the ground his sword held behind him. Sheik then held up his sword and flicked the blood off he then turned to look at Adell who had just ducked a kick and had risen up grabbing Axel's leg and throwing him Axel flew then he spun and landed on his feet he then sprung at Adell again and attacked with a flurry of attacks. Adell leaped back blocking the blows using his hands and shoulders. He then ducks a punch and stands up as he does this he swings a fist forward and slams it into Axel's abdomen. Axel gasps, spit and blood fly from his mouth as Adell suddenly performs an upppercut, hitting Axels chin sending him flying, Axel flew high then he came down headfirst. Adell slid forward then he gave a roar and he did a back flip hitting Axel's head and sending the Dark Hero spinning out of control into a pillar crashing into it and it crumbled on top of him. Adell breathed heavily then he crossed his arms then stomps on the ground shattering it and held out a hand the fingers outstretched then he clamped them into a fist.

"Nice fight!" He says smiling, and he got out of the stance and looked at the fallen form before him. "You're pretty strong let's fight again!" Adell said.

_'Hmph... Oaf... all he cares about is fighting.'_ Rozalin thought to herself. The pudgy man ran up to the fallen body and with a great tug he pulled Axel from the rubble and ran off. As Rozalin saw the retreating form she couldn't help but gloat. "That is what you get for vandalizing my father's palace!" Adell turned to her his smile fading into a frown.

"You've forgotten the whole reason why we're here didn't you?" Rozalin paused then the reason came and she turned to him.

"Oh," She said simply.

"Don't 'Oh' me!" Adell snapped, Rozalin glared at him.

"Getting angry is bad for your health. Besides we should be happy that we punished one of father's enemies!" Adell glared at her and was about to respond when Tink suddenly floated forward between the two he cleared.

"Um... Princess zat man was not zhe one who attacked zhe palace!" Tink announced both Adell and Rozalin looked at Tink confused the rest of the group drew near. Sven was still weakened by the attack he had taken, Julie was shouldering his arm, Sheik was battered but was okay, Marcus and Minato were both flawless right along with Gregor who had slight cut's here and there and finally there was Mabel who looked exhausted right along with Gnome.

"What do you mean? Who did this then?" Rozalin asked, Tink looked nervous.

"Well it was-errr... someone I had never seen before! B-B-Bu-But zey were really, really strong!" Tink said. "Zey were atrocious zey turned poor innnocent moi into an hideous frog." Adell eye's sparkled at this.

"Someone strong huh? It might be fun to fight someone like that for a change." Adell said, the others turned their eyes to adell Mabel's eyebrows creased together a thought coming to her.

"Hmph! You are a barbarian you're even more violent than a monster!" Rozalin said, Rozalin saw Adell and Sheik bristle at this.

"Watch your mouth little girl!" Sheik said.

"Hey don't compare me to monsters I'm fighting for my family." Adell snarled.

"Perhaps, but was that a glitter of interest I spied in your eyes?" Rozalin asked Adell was about to respond when Tink began to speak again.

"You must not fight with zem! You cannot win zat is for sure!" Tink declared.

"We don't know till we try!" Adell said, Sheik nodded, Tink floated away then he turned to the group.

"It iz impossible I speak ze truth! For it iz the demon lord zat opposes Zenon!" He paused dramatically. "I know it had to have been Demon Lord Etna!"

* * *

**_It's been a while... don't get too excited I just happened to have enough time to write this out... Please Review other wise... wait let me correct that real quick..._**

**_REVIEW! _****_REVIEW! _****_REVIEW! _****_REVIEW! _****_REVIEW! _****_REVIEW! _****_REVIEW! _****_REVIEW! _****_REVIEW! _****_REVIEW! _****_REVIEW! _****_REVIEW! _****_REVIEW! _****_REVIEW! _****_REVIEW! _****_REVIEW! _****_REVIEW! _****_REVIEW! _****_REVIEW! _****_REVIEW! _****_REVIEW! _****_REVIEW! _**


	18. Chapter 18, Danger in a Warriors Village

_**Disgaea 2: Accursed Memories: Cursed Fate**_

_**Summary: What if Adell knew what he really was and how to access it? What if he knew who his parent's were? Find out here!**_

_**Rating T for Teen: Violence, Blood and Language**_

_**A/N: I remember saying I would explain what I would from Disgaea 3… I'm adding the magichange system along with a new system called the magiarmor, I'll explain how all three will work though Disgaea fans should have an idea. Though like I said I will explain everything later…**_

* * *

_**Chapter 18  
Danger in a Warriors Village…**_

It was the beginning of a new day, Adell and Rozalin were both waking up from their respective sleeping places when suddenly a racket could be heard outside. Adell who was stretching and about to head for the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth suddenly paused as he heard the shout. "Outta my way I have to get back as soon as possible!" Adell paused the voice sounded like Sheik. It was rare, at least rare from what Adell had seen, for Sheik to sound so upset.

"Whoa wait a minute! Why don't you talk to the boss about it?" Another voice shouted sounding distinctly younger. Gnome too, what was going on Adell decided to investigate and grabbing his pants and shirt he pulled them on and headed for the sounds. He opened the door to see Gnome, Minato, and Sven holding back a struggling Sheik.

"I haven't got time to tell the boss and even if I did he'd probably sa-" Sheik began.

"What the hell is going on!" Adell shouted his arms folded over his chest. Sheik instantly stopped struggling and turned to Adell surprise on his face.

"B-Boss? You heard us, sorry but.., something urgent has come up and I have to leave… briefly … See… I uh… I think it's best that you read it." Sheik said and he walked up to Adell a crumpled letter in hand. Adell took the letter and opened it to see the scribbled writing it read.

'_Big bro Sheik monsters have been appearing lately and have been terrorizing us! Mom and Dad joined the Militia in a attack on the monsters nest but they haven't come back yet everybody is worried but too scared to go and find them please come back bro! Love Mercedes.'_ Adell raised an eyebrow at this.

"So family having a bit of trouble?" Sheik nodded.

"This isn't the first time this has happened though I was there and I was able to fight the monsters off… now I'm not sure but I gotta go back to help my people boss! You gotta understand." Adell nodded.

"I understand… but I can't allow you to go…" Adell said, Sheik frowned and bowed his head, Adell then smiled. "At least not by yourself! Mabel get everybody ready we got a village to save!" Sheik raised his head surprise on his face.

"B-Boss?" He stuttered, Adell smiled even wider.

"Hey I watch out for my teammates that's a promise of a life time!" Adell said, Sheik was now crying rivers.

"Uwah! Bossssss!" Sheik bawled, Adell laughed and he turned to the door.

"Meet me near Fridays in a hour," Adell said and he entered his house again to take a shower and to get a change of clothes.

**-1 hour later-**

Adell opened the door to his house again and was followed outside by Rozalin and Tink. He walked toward where Friday was, Sheik was leaning against the wall behind Friday and the others were standing patiently waiting for their leader. Adell looked at them all, "Is everybody ready?" they all turned to him and nodded. "Now you know the drill everybody stay together and watch out for each other's backs… no soloing or lone wolf actions… We only got one healer for now, and we have a limited number of healing items. Other than that follow your instinct and use caution now let's go!" They all gave a cheer of approval, Rozalin and Tink looked at each other then they stood back slightly.

"_Tink did you look into what I asked you to do?"_ Rozalin whispered.

"_Yes Princess… I have found one place zat's suitable but it might be dangerous for us as well I recommend giving more time to find out more information."_ Rozalin nodded and she walked toward Friday who was preparing the gate for them, when the gate opened Adell and the others walked inside heading toward Sheiks village.

**-Zenons' Castle-**

Zenon sat on his throne his chin resting on one hand the other lazily drumming against the arm rest. Then the sound of a teleportation spell was heard and the masked man and woman appeared. "I assume you have some good news… preferably about the princess."

"My lord… The palace near Holt Village was attacked," The man said, this wasn't what Zenon wanted but it peaked his interest.

"Really now? Have you identified the attackers?" Zenon said.

"There have been rumors that the Demon Lord known as Etna was seen in that area…" The woman said, now Zenon was very interested in this. Etna was said to have power rivaling an Overlords, what was she doing in a place like Veldime? Could it be that she heard of his influence in Veldime? If she did then she was out to get him and his title to take place as (God of Overlords). However before he would act on this he would have to make sure the reason she was here.

"Follow her and ascertain her nature for being here, do not attack just observe," Zenon said the two bowed and vanished in a whirl of black wind.

**-Sheik's Village-**

Adell walked out of the portal his group behind him Rozalin next to him and the two observed the battle, or to be more accurate the slaughter taking place. Adell gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, he turned to his group. "Help who you can try not to pursue the enemy, we must first account for whose here and who aren't now move people we haven't got much time! Adell shouted and he ran forward heading for the various monsters. The monsters that were there included orcs, mothmen, lizardmen, zombies and finally a werewolf. The werewolf was huge easily the size of a wood golem with large and powerful muscles it was barking and shouting out orders.

"Come on you slugs! Take what you can, destroy what you can't!" The werewolf shouted. Adell saw the werewolf and kicking aside a lizardman he leaped onto a zombies head crushing it then he jumped soaring high into the sky. He spun forward his foot outstretched the werewolf looked up and he gave a fanged smirk. The werewolf lifted up one hand and braced himself by spreading his legs shoulder-width apart, the powerful heel kick came slamming into the hand however the werewolf didn't even so much as budge. Adell was about to flip out of the kick when the werewolf's hand clenched down on his foot and he spun around Adell screamed as he was spun and then the werewolf released his grip hammer throwing Adell into a building. Adell crashed through 2 walls before landing with a crunch on another building wall. He fell limply to the ground, and he tried to push himself to his feet. The werewolf laughed and he headed for Adell's body when suddenly he gave a howling roar in his side was a broadsword. The wolf turned to see Sheik standing there empty handed panting. "Sheik!" shouted the werewolf, Sheik glared at the wolf.

"Morgarath!" Sheik snarled and he ran forward heading for the wolf, however Morgarath smirked and he pulled out the sword from his side throwing it away and no sooner had he pulled it out then the wound closed up. Sheik stopped, werewolves were many things fast healers were not one of those things due to their usual ineptitude for magic. "Impossible what devil have you been dealing with." Morgarath laughed.

"Why, this lovely lady." Morgarath said and he whistled, there was a flash of dark light and from the light emerged a beautiful and curvaceous demon appeared. The demon was a succubus, a creature known for its ability to woo men and women into losing their souls. Succubus' were females with wings, a very revealing outfit, accentuating her curves, they had small horns on their head to reveal their demonic nature. "She's given me the power of a thousand souls, with this power I cannot lose isn't that right my love?" Morgarath said to the succubus. The succubus chuckled then she planted a kiss on his cheek and she spoke in husky, lustful voice.

"Indeed it is my love… Bring me these souls and you should have the power of an overlord within your grasps." She said and she vanished the werewolf chuckled, and he turned his gaze to Sheik.

"You see no matter what you do now this time you cannot win… Now die!" He said and he vanished and reappeared in front of Sheik his huge fist in Sheik's gut and he lifted Sheik up and into the air. In a powerful uppercut sending Sheik flying, he then vanished and reappeared beneath Sheik ready to attack again with a blow capable of ending Sheiks life when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see the crimson haired warrior.

"Hey the name's Adell!" And with that Adell punched Morgarath in the face with a fist covered in flames. Morgarath staggered back snarling and he turned to this fighter who dared to attack him! He was about to charge at the crimson fire when he heard the gunshot and turned to see the woman with blonde hair, wearing the large black dress.

"Grr… All right lads retreat! We got what we needed!" Morgarath shouted. He vanished and reappeared on a rooftop he gave a long howl and he leaped from rooftop to rooftop eventually disappearing all together as he entered the forest. The various minions that were left from Adell's group attack, Adell looked around then he shouted. "All right people sound off!"

"Minato here with Sven and Julian!" Minato shouted from a rooftop.

"I'm here…" Said the quiet reserved voice of Gregor from behind Adell.

"Same here," Said the sneer of Marcus,

"Uh, um here!" Said Gnome running up to them.

"I'm here as well," Mabel said,

"Here as well monsieur!" Tink said.

"Anybody, find survivors?" Adell shouted.

"We found a few," Minato said gesturing to some men and women that were hiding in the building they were on.

"I got one," Marcus said, pulling out a old woman, with long ears, Adell rushed over to the woman.

"Hey are you all right?" He asked Sheik came up behind him.

"Grandma August!" Sheik cried, the old woman opened her eyes to look at Sheik.

"Sheik? My boy… what are you doing here?" She asked, Sheik gave her a puzzled look.

"I got a letter from Mercedes," Sheik said.

"Oh dear, that girl loves you so much I guess we should've watched her more carefully." Grandma August said.

"Why what happened to her? What happened to Mercedes!" Sheik demanded, Grandma August sighed.

"She went with Mogarath." Sheik's face fell and he put a hand on his face.

"Oh gods no…" Sheik said.

* * *

**_Heylo... Short chapter but next chapter should be longer with fights and new abilities and new monsters._**


	19. Chapter 19, A new power arises

_**Disgaea 2: Accursed Memories: Cursed Fate**_

_**Summary: What if Adell knew what he really was and how to access it? What if he knew who his parents were? Find out here!**_

_**Rating T for Teen: Violence, Blood and Language**_

_**A/N: It's been a long time I know. I've been very busy what with life and my other stories. But I'm back temporarily.**_

_**Chapter 19  
A new power arises…**_

Adell looked at Sheik who was sitting down he had his head down his hands in his hair Mabel and the others were looking for other villagers taking in the wounded and sending them to the netherworld hospital. Adell then sat down next to his colleague and he was silent then he spoke after gathering his thoughts. "So I take it Mercedes is your sister?"

"…Yeah… she's an apprentice Star Mage, she was studying under grandma August, she is a good girl, a bit impatient and reckless but good all around." Sheik said, Adell was silent then he looked up to see grandma August standing there.

"I have been thinking long and hard lad and I've decided, You need more power… So I will grant you with the power of Magichange Weapons and Magimerge Armor." August said, "Gather your forces here," August said. Adell put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly instantly all of members of his group appeared Rozalin looking curious and Tink holding his ears painfully.

"Aye you brute zat was unreasonably loud ze next time you wish to whistle give me a warning of some sort!" Tink said angrily, Sheik glared at Tink who instantly shut up then turned his head back to Grandma August.

"I have asked your leader to gather you all here so I can give you a power that is both new and old. New in the fact that it was recently rediscovered and old in the fact that in days long past our ancestors used this power to become the strongest of the strong. In fact without this power they would not have become the first overlords. Behold the Magichange and Magiarmor power!" She clapped her hands together and she released a large wave of demonic and magical energy the two so powerful that it caused Adell and his group had to center and brace themselves to not get blown away. Rozalin stood and watched then suddenly energy arced out from the old woman and it hit them all. They all screamed as a burning sensation began in their body in particular their heart and internal organs burned. As the feeling of being burned continued they could feel something changing, not physically but magically. Adell gasped and the burning feeling faded and he fell to his knee everybody else falling suit. Adell recovered and he opened and clenched his fists something was different but he couldn't tell what. There was 'thwump' and Adell looked to see Grandma August slumped on the ground coughing violently.

"H-hey!" He shouted and he ran to her and grabbing her shoulders he looked at her concerned. "A-Are you all right?" Adell asked. Grandma August stopped coughing and Adell looked at her hand to see blood. "Whoa you didn't have to do that you're…"

"Hm hm… I was dying to begin with young man it's just I sped up the process. But enough about that I must first explain what this new power is… Magichange and Magiarmor requires one thing… monsters. In order to magichange you must first have a monster out and then you must make a contract with the monster to be your weapon and armor. We have… an old wood golem that has refused to make a contract with anybody I believe… *Cough* that you might succeed. His name is Mugen and he is very powerful, very old, and very stubborn." She coughed again more blood spilling from her mouth. Adell turned to Mabel who ran over and pressed a hand to the woman's breast, she paled and shook her head. "It's all right young man, I've always been ready to die. Now once you made the contract you need to touch the monster and say 'Change' or 'Armor Up.' When you say Change your monster will become a weapon granting you abilities you've never seen before. When you say Armor Up your monster will become armor also granting you abilities and boosting your defense and other traits." She coughed weakly and Sheik who had been recovering stumbled to August.

"Grandma…" he said his voice choked up.

"Oh Sheik… you're growing into a fine warrior, very soon you will reach the highest of your class… the Battle Master… serve your leader well, support him no matter what and together defeat Zenon!" *Cough, cough* She was able to stop coughing. "If only your father was here… he would be so proud of you… Oh Lou… is that you? I thought that… it doesn't matter… we… are…. together… again…." And with that Grandma August passed on to the next world. Sheik watched her life fade from her he then nodded even as tears formed in his eyes and he closed his eyes and placed a gloved hand on his face. He kept it there for a minute then he pulled it away looking down at the one person that meant so much to him. His face was resolute and even though his eyes still shone with the lightest of tears they never spilled.

"Don't worry Grandma… I'll get Mercedes back even if it costs me my life… Boss… Whenever you're ready to go just tell me but don't you dare leave without me!" Sheik said, Adell nodded then he turned his head to Sheik.

"Where's this wood golem?" Adell asked.

"Mugen? He lives in the forest, near the outskirts of the village, He's strong think he was in a war once but he's really obstinate and last I heard he refuses to make a contract, with even the strongest." Adell nodded he then stood up and said.

"Guys, get ready in an hour we'll be leaving soon make sure to stock up on weapons, armor and supplies. We got a long haul ahead of us," and with that Adell put a hand on Sheiks shoulder and walked off. Sheik watched Adell leave then he turned to August and grabbing her he carried her away from the village to bury her.

**-1 hour later-**

Sheik walked back to see the others putting on new armor and testing out new weapons Gregor looked at Sheik and tossed him a sword the sword was curved and dark blue, also it had metallic rings on the flat top of the blade "Here… A new sword that Adell-sama bought specifically for you," Gregor said. Sheik looked at the blade then he turned to Adell who was standing on a building roof his eyes closed his arms folded over his chest. Sheik looked to see a ladder and he climbed up it to another rooftop but he jumped to Adells roof and he walked up behind Adell.

"Boss…?" Adell was silent for a minute then he turned his head slightly.

"What is it?" Adell asked, Sheik scratched his head then he looked at Adell.

"Thanks… for everything, you ain't got no idea how grateful I am!" Adell smiled, and he turned fully to Sheik he walked forward and placed a hand on Shieks shoulder.

"Hey I leave no comrade behind, and I will always help them no matter what." Adell said, Sheik nodded and he held up his new sword.

"Thanks for the sword by the way." Adell smiled and he gave a thumbs up.

"No problem." He said and he turned back to where he was looking which Sheik realized was the forest that the bandits had vanished into. "You know where their hideout is?" Adell asked.

"Where it used to be but they more than likely moved it deeper into the forest; to prevent anybody from coming across and discovering it," Sheik said, "Besides I think we should first try this new magichange power that Grandma August gave us." Adell looked at Sheik and nodded.

"We're going tell everybody that we're going to move out. Make sure that Rozalin gets news as well." Adell said and he jumped off the roof and landed on the ground.

"Got it boss!" Sheik yelled and he jumped down himself in the opposite direction going to gather Adells troops.

**-A few minutes later in the outskirts-**

Adell looked at the large wooden house, that looked more like it was grown than made, but he wasn't going to complain. He walked to the door and knocked on it a few times. There was silence then the ground itself shook violently and the door opened, to reveal a large wood golem standing there. It's large blank green eyes on Adell, "Who are you and what do you want?" the Golem said in its gruff voice that was commonplace for Wood Golems.

"My name is Adell and I would like to make a contract with you for magichange so that I can rescue Sheik's sister and defeat Zenon!" Adell said, everybody in the group all slammed their palms to their face. Their leader was as blunt as a hammer, the Wood Golem stared at Adell then he nodded.

"Very well I am Mugen and I will help you on your quest…" Adell blinked then he smiled.

"All right! But why?" Adell asked Mugen.

"I've met many people but few have spoken with the honesty and pureness of heart that you have spoken with." Mugen responded. "Give me a minute, I noticed that you bear Miss August's magic, in particular the magichange power. Bear in mind this just because I made a contract with you does not mean my magichange is limited to just you, as long as you contain others in your party I can magi-change with anyone however I can only magi-change into one weapon type." Adell nodded absorbing all the info.

"What's your weapon type?" He asked,

"Fists, for it's with these fists that I shall bring back Mother Nature to Overlord torn worlds." Mugen said slamming a fist into his open palm causing a slight vibration in the air Adell grinned and he turned to everybody else.

"All right people welcome Mugen! Now that we got him we're stronger than we were before now let's go hunt ourselves a werewolf!" there was a cheer and Mugen scratched his head.

"Right give me a minute… I got to get a few things and I'll be ready." Mugen said and he walked back into his house his footsteps shaking the ground. Adell turned to his crew who were talking amongst each other, then suddenly Adell ducked and he turned his head to see an arrow right lodged into the tree houses corner.

"Ambush!" Sheik shouted and he drew his sword the others pulling out their new weapons. Suddenly several man-sized lizard came out their claws outstretched a strange purple liquid dripping from the claws. They were covered in bits and pieces of armor that was rusting slightly.

"Shrraaaah!" A lizard-man hissed as it slashed at Adell who rolled back then gave a powerful kick his foot slamming into the lizard-man's stomach causing it to gasp and it flew into the air. Adell then got up and jumped into the air his fists held up clenched and he swung them down in a hammer fist the attack connecting on the lizard-mans' skull. It hissed as it flew down into the ground crashing and creating a little hole shaped like the lizard-man's body. Adell spun then landed on the ground, he turned in time to elbow another lizard-man.

Sheik was clashing swords with poison claws against 2 Lizard-men who were both slashing and stabbing at him from both sides but Sheik was holding his own. Gregor stood in front of Gnome cutting down the lizard-men and giving them a wide berth so that they didn't' rush the little fire mage. "Mega Fire!" Gnome shouted and the ground beneath 3 lizard-men bubbled and then a torrent of Lava erupted before underneath them causing them to run around screaming as their scales melted right off of them. Rozalin was standing next to Mabel on a rise shooting any Lizard-man foolish enough to charge them. Minato, Julie and Sven were all fighting Lizard-men Minato performing various flips and kicks while Sven mainly punched and elbowed and Julie slashed and hacked. This continued with more and more Lizard men coming hissing and snarling. Then there was a loud clap, and a wave of compressed air and sound shot out from Mugen's house shattering a wall and blasting back the lizard-men. Standing there was Mugen his hands still in the formation of a clap he then walked out of the smashed wall and he looked down at everybody who was glancing up at him.

"Let me take care of these lads…" Mugen said and he lumbered forward his arms dragging on the ground, he then stood his feet shoulder width apart. His fingers then began to curl and uncurl as he stood there his arms flexing slightly. The lizard-men stared at Mugen then one gave a hissing cry causing the others to charge forward, Mugen gave a sound like creaking wood he then raised his arms as he did one could see red energy gathering his open hands then he clasped his hands together the light shining and he swung down his clasped fists slamming into the ground creating a shockwave of energy to radiate from the impact zone causing the lizard-men to stumble for a few seconds nothing happened then the ground rumbled then ground split and large spikes came up from the ground impaling the lizard-men it impaled the first few then it began to continue going forward in a jagged line toward the end of the line more spikes appearing and impaling the lizard-men while some fell into the cracks. The lizard-men that weren't in front of Mugen surrounded him. Mugen raised himself and he stomped the ground with one foot then stomped the other and he slammed both fists on the ground causing spikes to appear around him impaling them. The warriors with Adell watched this awesome display of power and skill Adell could feel his blood pressure rising his body was itching ready to fight to help but he was a warrior and he knew that this was Mugen demonstrating his power to show that he was more the worthy to join the group.

"He's… incredible… we really got a good deal huh boss?" Sheik said, Adell folded his arms across his chest and nodded.

"Yeah… though I would like to try out this magi-change and magi-armor" Adell said, "I'd like to see how much stronger it'll make me." It was then that the ground began to shake and Adell saw Mugen his hands up in the air. On the ground in front of Mugen were small block-like creatures made of wood with small eyes. Mugen lowered his arms and pointed at the lizard men the block creatures began to hop forward with each hop though the ground shook as if they were made of heavy metal not wood. When they got to the lizard men the dust kicked up when it cleared it showed the lizard men all comically flattened like pancakes then the lizard men vanished into white and what remained turned and ran. Mugen watched the lizard men go then he turned to Adell.

"I'm not sure if you noticed but next time you go to the Dark Assembly you'll see that you can recruit monsters that you have already fought before, that's a much easier way to make contracts with monsters. However until you actually fight and defeat a monster you will not be able to make contracts with the rest of its ilk." Mugen said, Adell nodded.

"Thanks for the tip now I have a question to ask." Adell said as he moved toward the Golem,

"Anything." Mugen said.

"Do you know where Morgarath's lair is?" Adell asked.

"Yes I do but it will take a day to get there…" Mugen said.

"How do you know where it is?" Sheik asked Mugen looked at him.

"You forget I am a Wood Golem I feel the shifting of the earth and I hear what the trees say, Morgarath is in a cave to the Northwest it's a treacherous road and there are Zombies and Werewolves here. Legend speak of also Dryads but I've yet to see any that are still alive." Mugen said.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Adell said thrusting his fist forward Mugen nodded.

"I will try to lead us down the least hazardous passage now stay behind me." Mugen said and he walked forward.

**-In Morgarath's lair-**

"Tch! Looks like they survived the attack I never expected that old piece of wood would ever help them…" Morgarath said observing Mugen through a giant window that had the power to see great distances thanks to the power of the succubus.

"Worry not love even should they find us they are no match for your power." The succubus said.

"Hm hm, true enough come then Sheik let's see if being a humans dog taught you anything!" Morgarath said now watching the magic window with interest.

* * *

**Yes I promised a longer entry... I'm sorry I couldn't deliver but this should explain a bit and there will be more to look forward to... and yes this is a deviation from the original story there will be a few surprises in store for this arc now this arc won't be dreadfully long but it should be appealing. Oh and one last thing for each episode that introduces a monster I will put the name of the monster as well as a basic description including attacks, Magichange abilities and Magiarmor abilities. Also I will be introducing various other ideas into this so as to interest the people...**

**Wood Golem: A giant made of wood that draws it's power from the very earth, they are physically among the most powerful monsters there are and can regenerate health making them difficult to kill.  
Normal Abilities/Attacks: Health Regeneration, Land Break, Angry Tree, Giga Stomp, Rush Hour, Nature's Wrath, Gaia Blast  
Magichange weapon: Fist, Abilities, Morphing Blow, Summon Giant, Wood Disaster  
****Magiarmor: Natural Ability, Recover health, Morphing Blow, Gaia Smash, Earth's Revenge**

**Lizard Men: They were once men but were cursed by a powerful Reptilian Overlord in his image soon they're population grew and they now roam the Netherworlds. They usually travel in packs and attack with razor claws that usually produce poison naturally, they are not among the strongest but they are numerous and can be quite deadly in large groups.  
Normal Abilities/Attacks: Poisoned Attack, Scratch, Fancy Footwork, Slice and Dice, Claw Beam, Venom Bite, Cubed  
Magichange weapon: Sword, Abilities, Lizard Launcher, Swing and Sweep, Lizard Laceration.  
Magiarmor: Natural Ability, Poison Attack, Lizard Launcher, Scale Missile, Poison Destruction**


	20. Chapter 20, Wanderings in Werewolf Wood

_**Disgaea 2 Accursed Memories: Cursed Fate  
**__**Summary: What if Adell knew what he really was and how to access it? What if he knew who his parents were? Find out here!**__**  
**__**Rating T for Teen: Violence, Blood and Language**__**  
A/N: Had some time on my hands to start the next chapter if anybody is still reading don't give up on me I've just been very busy as of late and my schedule has opened up a bit to allow me to write more. Now then onward!**_

**Chapter 20  
Wanderings in Werewolf Wood**

Mugen lumbered forward pushing aside bushes and branches leading Adell's party. Mugen then came to a drop and he stopped he looked down and saw the gnarled white leaved trees that made up the forest below. "What's up?" Adell asked as he stood next to Mugen, Mugen pointed a huge finger at the woods.

"That is the white leaved trees of Werewolf Wood home of the Werewolves of Veldime." Mugen said.

"Isn't Morgarath a werewolf?" Adell asked.

"Yes, but something is different about him from the other werewolves," Mugen said a hand on his chin.

"How so?" Adell asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Well for one thing he is vastly stronger and now can use magic to a degree that can put a Skull to shame. Also his regenerative ability is stronger than even my own, he also is more ruthless and savage and to top it off he has become vastly more intelligent. Not that I'm saying werewolves are dumb heavens no, but he is much smarter than the average werewolf." Mugen said Adell absorbed all this he then looked at Mugen.

"So what do you recommend?" Adell asked.

"It depends on your strategy," Mugen said.

"Bust in there and attack with all our might!" Adell said punching a fist into his hand, Mugen laughed.

"Wrah ha ha ha! So blunt and reckless, yet I believe it will work! All right boy if we are to do this then we must rest however we must also grow stronger." Mugen said looking at the clouds the sun was starting to set giving the place a slight reddish tint.

"Well then what better place to train and rest in Werewolf Wood?" Adell said.

"What did you say? I will not tolerate sleeping in the… the dirt like an animal!" Rozalin said when she heard Adell and Mugen talk.

"Look princess we understand that you prefer to be in a bed at home but sometimes you gotta make do with your situation." Adell said.

"I refuse to sleep in the dirt!" Rozalin persisted.

"Ugh… Well what do you expect me to do carry a bed everywhere?" Adell snapped.

"I expect you to take into account my royalty!" Rozalin snapped back.

"Whoa there hold the phone everybody I have a simple solution to our predicament." Mugen said he turned to Adell. "reach into here," Mugen said pointing to his skeletal-like armor in particular his arm Adell did so and he found that the inner grooves had little bumps. "That's it now grab it and pull." Mugen said and Adell did so revealing a seed. "There now keep that in your pocket for now don't worry about it decaying, these seeds are quite hardy in their own right! Wa ha ha ha!" Mugen said then he turned back to the forest below. "Shall we go then?" Mugen said and Adell nodded he got to the edge and he jumped and began to slide down the curve into the forest below the other warriors followed his lead leaving Adell and Rozalin.

"You first your highness," Adell said Rozalin blinked and she looked at the hill.

"You cannot be serious I'm a princess I do not slide in dirt!" Rozalin said.

"Well then shall I carry you?" Adell said.

"I'd rather die than have you touch me with your filthy brutish hands!" Rozalin said.

"Look we have to get down there if you refuse to go down the normal way then the only other option is to allow me to carry you. I don't like this anymore than you do." Adell said he let Rozalin process this she did and she sighed in frustration.

"Very well but if you dare do anything inappropriate then you will suffer my wrath!" Rozalin said.

"Duly noted." Adell said and he grabbed Rozalin and lifted her up bridal style, and he turned to the cliff. "Close your eyes." Adell said and Rozalin looked at him confused but he didn't explain as he jumped off, Rozalin looked down and instantly closed her eyes and she unconsciously wrapped her arms around Adell's torso. Adell landed on the steeped ground and slid down the dirt easily holding Rozalin steadily it was quite a descent but Adelll kept his cool and when the bottom neared he jumped and landed on the ground. He then turned his head to the princess, "You can open your eyes now," he said lamely. Rozalin did slowly she looked to see everybody staring at her and Adell, she then looked to see her hands and she released his neck.

"Put me down please…" Rozalin said looking away Adell complied gently lowering her. She stood and walked away from Adell hurriedly heading for Tink. Adell watched her go then he turned to the others.

"Shall we get going?" Adell asked, Sheik nodded and he gestured for the others to follow they did but Marcus stood back a sneer on his lips. "Is there a problem?" Marcus shrugged.

"That depends Boss, you growing attached to her?" Marcus sneered.

"No… I still hate women…" Adell said calmly, "Now come on you won't get any stronger by talking." Adell said and he walked past the white-haired Sinner who watched him then he shrugged and followed Adell.

**-In Morgarath's cave-**

Morgarath watched the warriors walk through the woods looking around, he then got up from his skull throne and he walked deeper into his cave. He eventually came to a drop where there were werewolves down below they were snarling at each other some had large scars on their bodies where there should have been fur. "My brothers rejoice you will no longer have to starve there are intruders in the woods find them and devour them! They are your food!" Morgarath said he then turned to a lever next to him on the wall and pulled it. The sound of grinding metal was heard and the werewolves snarled, their footsteps heard as they ran from their cage heading for the woods.

"You do know that they stand no chance love." Said the voice of the succubus from the shadow.

"I wouldn't count on it those werewolves have had a few… treats earlier not to my extent of course." Morgarath said.

"I told you that doing that is dangerous they do not have your will power…" She said.

"I don't need their will I need their power! They could devour them all for what concern I have," Morgarath said.

"Very well… Do not underestimate our opponents, especially their leader." The succubus said. "His power has not been fully unleashed." She said her voice fading away.

"It matters not with my new power no one can stop me, I'll become even stronger than Overlord Zenon! Bwah ha ha ha ha ha!" Morgarath laughed.

**-In Werewolf wood-**

The large form of Mugen pushed forward Adell and his companions behind the great wood golem. It was growing darker and harder to see. Mugen looked around then he held up his hand and he put his other hand in the ground for a second he was silent. "Prepare yourselves!" Mugen said Adell got into his battle stance everybody else got into their own battle stances. They heard shuffling coming from all directions and in the shuffling they heard the low growling snarling. Adell looked around rapidly trying to see his adversary he just saw the faint movement of a body. Eventually his comrades all had their backs to each other trying to find their foe. There was a howl and from above came several forms Adell looked up to see the werewolves coming down teeth bared yellow claws held out to slash. Adell called to the others and he jumped into the air heading for werewolves the werewolves snarled.

Adell punched one and grabbed it pushing it underneath him he sprung off it heading even higher kicking and punching any werewolf he came across Adell then grabbed one and flipping in the air he threw it at another werewolf and came spinning down in a ball. Gregor who also had leaped into the air was slashing and parrying the werewolves skillfully he eventually came down as well landing next to Adell. Gnome was shooting fireballs from his staff at the werewolves who blocked the blow however Mabel and Rozalin were peppering them with their weapons. Minato and Sven were attacking the werewolves keeping them away from Julian who had her hand held up mumbling something eventually she pointed two fingers at a werewolf and suddenly pink flower petals appeared swirling around the wolves. The werewolves looked at the petals and suddenly they fell forward snoring.

"Whoa! What was that!?" Sven asked.

"I'm not sure it just came to me after the lizard-man battle." Julian said.

"I see… It must be because you leveled up…" Minato said "I haven't been in the demon world long but from what I heard there are special classes that learn new techniques as they level up the best example of this would be the Skulls, Mages, and Monsters. I've heard rumors though that we Ninja's learn some offensive techniques while Kunoichi learn ninjutsu that can debilitate an enemy force." Minato said Julian and Sven looked at each other.

"I see, regardless I must practice the technique in order for it to be more successful without practice the acquiring of the technique is useless." Julian said, Minato and Sven nodded then they held up their arms as a werewolf howled then it vanished and reappeared behind them.

"Flash Fang!" The werewolf rumbled, suddenly many cuts and bites appeared on the three ninja's. They groaned in pain as blood spurted from their wounds Sven and Julian gasped and fell to one knee but Minato stayed standing.

"Dammit! That was so fast I couldn't see it! It was like the Tiger Charge!" Minato gasped clutching his chest, he turned to see the werewolf smirking at him it's yellow eyes glowing. "I won't give up! YAAAAAHHH!" Minato charged forward began to unleash a fury of punches at the werewolf which blocked each blow with its hands Minato then lashed out with a kick which the werewolf caught with it's jaws and it bit down on Minato. "AGHHH!" He shouted then he lifted his other leg kicking the werewolf's jaw with such force it whined and released him. Minato fell and grabbed his injured leg. "Damn… it's so strong!" He said coughing slightly.

"Grraaaaar!" A werewolf howled and it charged at Minato, suddenly a large spike erupted from the ground. Minato turned to see Mugen standing as the spike broke down, the Wood Golem gave him a thumbs up before turning and starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Minato said, Mugen stopped and turned to Minato, "Please do Magichange with me!" Minato said Mugen observed him then he nodded.

"Very well but let's do Magiarmor you'll need the boost." Mugen said, Minato nodded.

"Armor up!" Minato shouted Mugen's eye's vanished then where his eyes vanished light shone bright light that spread out from the rest of Mugen's body. Mugen's body then separated the inner muscles vanishing as the body began to reform the head formed a headband and the light of Mugen's eyes imposed on the front of the band. Mugen's arms became arm greaves and the torso a thin chest plate the legs then became greaves as well as boots. The pieces floated around Minato then they attached to him glowing as they did. Minato stood there then he looked at his body as he felt power flowing into him, and his wounds began to close. "Amazing such power!" Minato said looking at his armor.

'_Quite a rush ain't it?'_ a voice said in his mind.

"Is that you Mugen-san?" Minato asked.

'_Haw, haw! Indeed it is, now a few things you should know, while you do get a power boost the main point of this is so that your defensive abilities increase!' _Mugen said, _'As such you'll get a major boost in defense, HP, SP and even speed however since I'm a Wood Golem I'm not really fast so you won't get that much of a boost in that! However you will get access to my natural ability along with yours, my ability is that I regenerate 20% of my health for each minute I am on the battle field! However due to this ability being given to us recently the time I'm in you is 2 minutes. So you'll regain 40% of your health if your careful but enough of my jabbering let's get to the pounding!'_ Mugen said Minato nodded and he ran forward heading toward a Werewolf that was preying on a wounded Gnome. Minato roared making the werewolf turn to him. Minato then drew back his fist and punched the werewolf in the jaw the wolf's jaw cracked as it was snapped out of place. The werewolf spun then fell on the ground Minato jumped and came down slamming his elbow into its chest several more cracks being heard.

"Amazing, but no time to marvel we must eliminate the enemy!" Minato said and he leaped forward to continue the fight.

**-Adell-**

Adell stared at 4 were-wolves that were advancing on them. He had various marks from the fight claw slashes and bite marks. He looked at them then he jumped up as one lunged at him he spun forward and came down foot outstretched the heel connecting with the skull of a werewolf. A crack was heard as its face slammed into the ground then it's body vanished. The other two lowered into a stance one jumping high the other charging low Adell groaned as he forced his legs to jump just enough that the avoided both strikes spinning and reaching out with his arms to grab the feet of both werewolves he was gonna spin and send them flying when a pair of hands grabbed his feet. He looked to see the werewolf from before a fanged smirk on its face it pulled Adell causing him to drop the other two then it raised him up and slammed him down. It did this several times each time with greater force then it released at the final slam Adell bounced dazed and bleeding he opened one eye to see a furry fist flying to him. He closed his eyes expecting the fist but instead a strangely armored figured stood in front of him. The figure was holding the werewolf's fist then the figure twisted the arm and performed a snap roundhouse kick to the werewolf's head making the werewolf spin like a pinwheel before it landed on the ground with a crunch then vanished.

"You need to be more cautious Adell," Said Minato's voice and Adell raised an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna guess that's the magiarmor is it not?" Adell asked.

"Yeah I gotta hurry only 20 seconds left." Minato said.

"Go! I'm all right!" Adell said Minato didn't say anything but he ran forward his hands held out to fight. Adell got to his feet and looked at his body he was ravaged and wounded but he was alive. The werewolves were stronger than he had thought. He leaned against a tree and looked around all the others were busy fighting He closed his eyes and as he did red symbols appeared on his arms solidifying into black symbols. Adell stood there as his arms and the wounds on his chest glowed then began to push themselves close and then they were normal skin again the markings glowed then faded out of existence Adell stood slightly drained but fully healed. He walked away from the tree and headed off to fight whatever werewolves that were left.

**-Rozalin-**

Rozalin panted as she pressed her back against the tree she held the gun in one hand and the other was clutching her wounded arm. Advancing on her were two werewolves both licking their lips. She tried to raise her gun but she gave a cry of pain. The werewolves chuckled then jumped, only for a foot to slam into the side of their head. Adell landed from his drop kick and watched as the wolves got up. "Get to Mabel!" Adell said. Rozalin looked at him he had blood covering his body but no visible wounds. "I'll take care of them go!" Adell shouted as a werewolf lunged at him. He got into a stance and moved forward his side slamming into the werewolf's head its neck cracking and it fell dead. Adell relaxed only to hear a gunshot he turned to see the second werewolf fall a large bullet hole in its head.

"Y-You fool, mind your surroundings!" Rozalin panted out.

"I can take care of myself now get to Mabel now!" Adell shouted, Rozalin's face turned red at the order but she didn't argue and walked away knowing that Adell was trying to help. Adell watched her head off to where Mabel was taking care of the wounded he knew there were at least 3 werewolves left and the only ones still standing was him, Gregor, and Marcus. He looked around and saw the other two fighting the three werewolves Adell ran to them.

Gregor grunted as he parried and slashed at the werewolves he was heavily wounded as a werewolf had bitten into his torso and nearly ripped out his organs only to be saved by Marcus. Marcus had sneered at Gregor only to jump spinning into the air as two more werewolves leaped at him. Since that the two had started brawling with the beast. Marcus barely holding his own, one of the werewolves leaped at him while the other vanished and appeared behind its mouth opening to bit him he tried to turn to face the two but they were coming too fast! Suddenly the werewolf behind him yelped, not even bothering to look he turned to the first werewolf and ducking he did an uppercut into its stomach. Blood came out and it flew up behind him. Adell having beat the werewolf he had grabbed by the tail turned to the one above him he jumped back then up spinning sideways when he the werewolf were inches apart Adell's leg came out and slammed into the wolf's head sending it spinning to the ground where it landed making a small crater. Adell landed and he heard the whine as a werewolf was impaled by Gregor's blade.

Gregor kicked it off as blood spurted from its wound. He panted then he dropped his sword clutching his torso, Adell went to grab him but Marcus was there. "Heh, not bad kid I'll take him to Mabel." Marcus sneered, Adell nodded. "Looks like we need more training boss," Marcus said.

"Yeah we do…" Adell said, "This shows we're still nowhere near strong enough to fight Zenon," Adell said.

"There's only one place where we can get stronger, the item world." Marcus said, Adell stood there his gaze on a tree to his left.

"And that can be a challenge depending on the item we have. The enemies never stop growing in strength and we will fight enemies we have never seen before." Adell said he clenched his hand into a fist as a smile graced his lips. "Sounds like fun," Adell said.

"Whatever you want, just as long as I can get a brawl," Marcus said grinning, with that he walked away heading toward Mabel. Adell watched him go he saw that bodies of the werewolves had vanished, he then reached into his pocket and pulled out his scouter. He hit a button and the display showed the rewards and hell income from the battle he was pleased to see he got some fist weapons and a legendary sword type.

"That's our new course," Adell said. He then grunted and fell to his knees as his arms bulged, the skin wriggling. "Dammit not now!" Adell grunted as a symbol appeared on his head and in the center the skin began to shift and underneath a red slitted pupil began to appear. Symbols appeared on his arms as well and on his back where the shirt was cut from. He grunted, "Go back!" He snarled, "I don't need it now!" He grunted the symbols began to fade away and the third eye began to close then they were gone. Adell stayed that way panting he then coughed and he pushed himself into a sitting position. "I gotta stop using it… otherwise… I might lose this form for a while." Adell panted he pushed against the tree, "I like being human… even if… it's a lie…" Adell murmured and he closed his eyes as his exhaustion claimed him.


End file.
